Howl At The Moon
by smp06185
Summary: Dean Winchester is now Conri (Wolf King) of the largest and most powerful Wolf Pack in the United States, the Tillamook Clan. With Castiel by his side and the hunters as their allies...peace was tangible. For now.
1. Harvest Moon

Welcome to Part 2 of It's An Animal Thing!

Please review and let me know what you think!

To really understand this story, you may have to read It's An Animal Thing.

Warnings: A/b/o dynamics, knotting, mpreg, heavy smut, sub/dom dynamics, Top!Dean, Bottom!Cas, talks of past abuse, slavery. I'll warn each chapter if they are new/different from what's listed.

* * *

_If you could only see  
The beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark  
I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl, howl _

_**Howl ~ Florence and The Machine**_

* * *

_October ~ Harvest Moon_

Dean ran around the house, his head spinning trying to make sure the house was clean...well, cleaner then it had been for the past week. He could only do so much and house work was not something he excelled at. Thankfully, Sam and Jess agreed to help him out. Even his five year old was running around picking up things. He stopped suddenly and smiled...his mate was finally coming home. Castiel had been away for several weeks and it was killing every inch of him.

Leeloo came bursting into the bedroom, her Lalaloopsy doll clutched tightly in her arms, "Daddy! My room's clean!" she yelled jumping up and down on her toes. Dean grinned, scooping her up in his arms.

"Good job Peanut! I see you found Cara...where was she?" Dean asked sternly. She smiled sheepishly and tucked her face into his neck.

"Under my bed..." she mumbled against his skin. He snickered, tickling her sides to make her come out of hiding.

"Where I said it was huh?" Dean said. Leeloo nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dean! The car's pulling up," Sam called out. Dean spun around, nearly dropping his very squirmy daughter. He sniffed the air and felt every cell in his body sing when he could finally scent his mate.

"Let's go grab your brother, Peanut and welcome him home," Dean said, chasing after his brother and daughter.

* * *

Castiel sighed softly, the side of his head pressed to the cool glass of the SUV. His brother Lucifer had picked them up from the airport and he couldn't wait to be home. Four weeks...he'd been gone a total of four whole weeks. Everything had gone so well too, with the exception of one state.

Over the years they had expanded, building a sanctuary for Omegas or other runaways. So far they had four up and running. A total of two in Oregon, one in Colorado and the last in Kansas. The biggest packs in each state were pretty eager for the idea and happy to help break ground. They were slowly gaining more allies in these states and it made Castiel breathe easier. There were still packs out there that believed in slavery and torture towards Omegas. The more that were convinced of a better way...the longer peace could be attained.

Now that the new facilities were officially up and staffed...Castiel and Dean chose to expand even farther. Dean wanted to be the one to go but...they were going to a few states that would be easily threatened of Dean's reputation. Castiel chose to go, along with his brother Gabriel and twin sister Keelie. It was hard to be away from his family for so long but in the long run, it would be worth it.

Everything was going just fine too, until they got to Alabama, their last state on the list. The pack there had been one of the ones Cas had feared when he was younger. The second they met with their King, he wanted to bolt. Zane even had the audacity to try and scent Castiel, trying to make him whimper or cower in his presence. Even becoming infuriated when Castiel refused to submit. He didn't even waste his breath on explaining their idea. They left quickly, Keelie becoming very uneasy and almost aggressive as they made their way back to the hotel. It was the next day they were on the way to the airport when Castiel smelled an Omega in distress. He ordered Gabe to stop and bolted out of the car before Keelie could stop him.

Before he could say anything, he was tackled to the ground, an Alpha female holding a knife to his throat. Her eyes widened and scrambled off of him when she realized that he was an Omega. It took some convincing but she lead them to two others...Omegas and one of them was in heat. He called his sister over and watched with a proud smile as Keelie helped the Omega to calm, lessening her heat with just a brush of skin.

"How...how the hell did you do that?" Tracy, the Alpha asked with a slight growl. Castiel smiled and explained, handing her a bottle of water. She instantly handed it over to her companion. He went on to tell them more details of their pack...and that if they were to come back with him...they'd be free.

"No one is free...especially not Omegas," Tracy grumbled out, her eyes becoming haunted as a hand automatically brushed the hair of the Omega in heat. Castiel shook his head and let out his breath slowly.

"Within my pack we are...we believe in free will...and Omegas are treated with respect. We've built sanctuaries in two other states, and have a contract to start building in a third..."

"Well aren't you saints...what makes you people so special?" Tracy scoffed.

"I'm the Anamchara of the Tillamook Pack...a Winchester," he explained. The other Omega, Ava gasped and grabbed Tracy's arm.

"Is it true then? That you're the ones who killed the Bouda Queen?" Ava asked in a hushed whisper.

Castiel nodded again and bit his lip, "Yes...our Conri...my mate killed both the mother and daughter. If you don't wish to join the pack, that's fine I understand. But please, come at least to regain your strength and let her wait out her heat safely," Castiel said. The Omega in heat sat up, her dark hair plastered to her forehead.

"Wh-What of the other Alphas..." she stammered. Castiel gave her a warm smile, his hand reaching out to touch hers.

"They won't lay a hand on you. Our Alpha's don't touch without permission," Castiel explained.

"Tracy...I don't know if I can run anymore, and we were almost caught last night...can we go with him? Please?" the young Omega, Nancy, asked. Tracy stared at Castiel before giving a quick nod.

Thankfully, Michael was able to switch their flights a few days later when Nancy's heat finally burned itself out of her skin. Keelie had taken care of her, always explaining to Tracy exactly what she was doing. It never ceased to amaze him how amazing his sister was. She had taken it upon herself to become, basically their witch doctor. Somehow she had found an herb mixture that helped lessen the heat, make it just a bit more bearable. Between her and Pam, the pack never wanted for much when it came to ailments.

"Almost there little brother," Lucifer said softly next to him. He looked over and grinned at his older brother, seeing a sense of peace and content in his face. It had taken months, but the silver managed to work it's way out of his system...for whatever the reason, it had affected him way more than it had Meg. Which no one complained about seeing as how the girl was pregnant at the time.

There were so many reasons Castiel was excited to finally be home. The feeling of security and family was just one layer of it. The compound was nearly being over run with little ones now, well there were 6 of them, including his own rambunctious daughter. He loved watching her, knowing that one day she would stand in his stead...but as their leader. Dean knew it and the pride filled smile always left goosebumps along Cas's skin. Their son was only a year old but Castiel could already sense the baby wasn't going to be an Alpha...and he was perfectly OK with that. He couldn't stop smiling, knowing that he would soon have his family in his arms.

"Is...is this where you live?" he heard a tentative voice ask. He peered back behind him and smiled, nodding slowly. The three women sat huddled together and Castiel prayed to the old Gods that they would want to stay.

Nancy stared out the window with wide excited eyes as the compound finally came into view. It was a beautiful site and he could feel the tension melt from his shoulders. It had taken a long time, but the freshly built cabins were finally finished, all the old ones torn down for the bonfires.

The main house had been last...and it was massive. They added more rooms, a bigger kitchen for Castiel too cook in and a much bigger library for Sam and Gabriel to do their work. Castiel loved it. There was even a garden that Anna, Keelie and Pam took care of. One half was vegetables and fruit while the other half was herbs for medicine. Though sometimes Cas would sneak the occasional Rosemary stem for dinner.

Speaking of the red head, he giggled while he watched her chase after a couple of the little kids, a huge smile on her face. Once they found a way to occupy her shattered mind...she became more lively and the far away glances became less and less. Charlie was even able to leave and take back her job of running the technical side of the clubs/safe houses. She was even building a bigger more efficient security system for the compound.

The car finally pulled into a parking spot and Castiel beamed, almost forgetting his place when he went to scramble out of the car.

"Welcome to Tillamook ladies," Luc said with a little laugh. Castiel grinned and took in a long deep breath.

"Daddy!" Without opening his eyes he dropped to his knee and opened his arms to be attacked by his daughter. She giggled loudly and clung to him, taking in a deep pull of his scent from his neck. He picked her up and held her close, kissing her little cheek.

"Mommy!" He looked over just as Keelie scooped up her son Oz, the four year old babbling excitedly. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat; his sister held her son close and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. The vision of her being barren...of Garth leaving her had been squashed with Garth's little declaration. The Theta gave them a moment before hugging them both to him, kissing Keelie on the forehead.

"Welcome home," Garth said softly. Next to them Gabriel was embracing his very pregnant mate Krissy and if Castiel did his math correctly...they should only have one more month to go. Castiel smiled at them before looking away to find his own mate, their baby in his arms. He moved Leeloo to his hip and hurried over, moaning softly as the mixture of all of their scents filled him, the small electric shocks of their bond coursing in his veins.

"Missed you so much baby," Dean whispered in his ear. Cas raised his face for a kiss that Dean happily gave him.

* * *

Dean sat at the table, watching his family interact with the three women that Cas had brought along with him. Tracy was a fire cracker and once her shields were down, was hilarious. Dean recognized that need to protect and he admired her for it. The other two girls were not family...but yet she still stole them away and ran. He thanked the Gods that it was Castiel who had found them.

The two huge doors were pulled open and Dean groaned at the smell of cooked steaks. He had missed his mate for so many reasons...and cooking was one of the top ones. Dean had tried to get him to relax but Castiel was eager to return to his normal routine, which was cooking up a storm. The pack didn't mind, they were drooling at the glorious smells coming from the house.

The old meeting hall had been torn down...and with it all the horrible memories. They built a better one that now stood in the middle of the circle of houses, the main house being at the north point. Usually everyone ate at their own houses but tonight was special so everyone was piled in, the peals of laughter music to their ears.

Dean had never realized how quiet it was around them until the children were old enough to make a racket. There was his daughter, Leeloo, then Alfie and Benny's daughter Rhiannon (Rhia), and next came Luc and Meg's son Charles that they fondly called Chuckles. The next batch started with Keelie's son Oz, then a year later Tessa finally became pregnant. Willa finally joined the growing group of children along with his nephew, Henry. It was too adorable for words how close Henry and Leeloo became, though she was older he tried so hard to "protect" her.

He looked up to see Charlie and Anna finally making their way into the hall, their adopted son Kenton stood between them looking extremely grumpy. Castiel walked over and gave the girls a tight hug, pressing a kiss to Anna's forehead.

"Kenton didn't want to clean his room before dinner so...no dessert for him Castiel...I mean it this time," Charlie scolded the both of them. Dean chuckled, shaking his head. His mate couldn't say no to any of the kids. Dean couldn't stop staring at him, watching him rushing around to make sure the food was keeping warm until everyone got there. It had only been a few weeks but it was far too long...and he could smell the small traces of heat along his mate's skin. Ever since their newest had been born, they'd been so busy and then Cas leaving...there was hardly any time to be intimate with each other. But Dean had a plan...and if he knew his mate...he'd be more than excited.

"So...what do you think so far?" his brother Sammy asked. Dean snapped out of his drooling over his mate to pay more attention. Tracy sat back in her chair, a small smile gracing her lips as she gazed at her two friends. Nancy the shyer, more timid one beamed, biting her bottom lip as she looked around.

"So much better then our last pack..." she said, her face falling a bit. Everyone stilled at the sudden rise of stress, Ava whimpered next to her. Dean frowned with worry and slid his hand toward them, his palm facing up.

"Even if you three choose to not stay or join the pack...you have my word that while you stay in Oregon no one will harm any of you," Dean said softly. Nancy raised wide eyes at him, tears threatening to spill over. Ava took in a slow breath and nodded, placing her hand gently in his. He reached out with his other hand and let Nancy grab at his fingers almost a little desperately. They calmed greatly and gave him a bright smile. He caught Castiel's gaze and felt warm all over at the huge smile he was given.

Once the level of stress wafted out of the room, everyone went back to their conversations. It was one of the many things he was so damn proud of his pack for...the need to protect any member of their family in need. Even if they weren't official yet. He had to take a moment for himself outside...sometimes the emotions were too strong and he had to calm down.

"You alright there brother?" Benny asked, the drawl in his voice calming the last of his strung out nerves. He smiled at his best friend and gripped his forearm.

"Yeah...Castiel found two more Omegas on the run," he said softly. Benny growled deep in his throat, his hand smoothing down his face.

"Well, thankfully they're here now. You think they'll join the pack?" Benny asked. Dean glanced back at the three women who seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Nancy was laughing openly.

"I think so...it'll be nice to have some new faces around here," Dean grinned. Benny laughed and rolled his eyes at that. There was a tingle at the base of his spine and he sighed with content just as his mate's arms circled around his middle. Benny smiled warmly at them, his eyes darting around probably to find his own mate.

"Hey Benny," Castiel said, his breath tickling Dean's neck.

"It's good to have you home Castiel," Benny said just as several little shouts exploded from the hall. They spun around and started laughing loudly. Leeloo, who had learned to shift a few months ago was a puff of fur, barking playfully at the newly shifted Rhia.

"That...I can't believe I missed that! Angel please tell me you got a video!" Benny whined brushing past them. Dean couldn't help cracking up, he remembered all to well when Leeloo had first shifted...he had been so proud and happy to see that she was going to take after Castiel's coloring. She had his eyes though...all that unruly black hair and bright green eyes. Little baby howls were almost drowned out with awws from nearly everyone.

"C'mere sweetheart," Dean growled pulling Castiel flush against him, holding him tightly as he sniffed up his neck. His mate moaned softly, long fingers dipping into the back of his jeans.

"Gods you smell amazing," Dean growled, teeth grazing along the pulsing vein. Castiel tugged his shirt up and dug his fingers into his skin.

"It's been too long Dean," Castiel moaned his own teeth nipping at his jaw. Dean tangled his fingers into his mate's long hair and pulled just enough to crash their lips together. Cas melted into him and Dean knew his mate needed to feel more of his skin. He wanted...craved it as well but the entire pack was just a few feet away. Not being able to help himself, he smoothed his hands down the curve of Castiel's back and squeezed his perfect ass, pressing their groins together. Castiel mewled into his mouth, their kiss becoming more hungry and desperate.

"Guys...really? In front of the kids?" Dean heard Sammy joke and he fought off the growl rumbling in his chest. The wolf inside was stirring and one glance down at the heated flush on his mate's skin woke him entirely.

He picked up Cas, grinning when his legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother who only rolled his eyes, nodding his head.

"Come on baby," Dean said, his voice deep and rough. Cas nuzzled at his neck and whined long against his ear. He grinned and carried his mate towards the tree line. The full moon wasn't for a few weeks but Dean couldn't wait. He peeled Cas off of him, his fingers instantly working at unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel licked his lips watching him with hungry shining eyes. It never took much to get Cas's wolf to present itself and Dean was glad for that.

"I want to chase you so bad," Dean moaned grabbing at Cas's slim hips, yanking him closer. The rough material of his jeans brushed against his arousal and he growled, kneeling down to rip the offending clothing off. Once his mate was blissfully naked, he stepped back to gaze at him...he was so breath taking it made his two intertwined souls sing.

"Will you let me chase you?" Dean whispered licking a long stripe up his neck, biting gently at his ear lobe. Castiel shuddered, brushing their lips together before taking a few steps back. Dean fought to catch his breath, his heart thudding in his chest as a huge beautiful smile spread on Cas's lips.

"Come get me my Alpha," he said and broke out in a run, his body phasing into his wolf. Dean laughed and let him get a head start before he took off after him, the soul of his wolf exploding out of his skin as he phased.

* * *

So many new faces! And we've only scratched at the surface. Please don't forget to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

The response I got to this series was amazing! Thank you all so so so much! In the month of July we got over 4900 views for It's An Animal Thing! You guys blow me away, it always makes me happy to see that you all enjoy this!

The chapters are most likely going to be short and sweet for right now, just a heads up!

Without further ado...

Oh and PS...fluffy and hella smutty chapter...right off the bat.

**Warnings**: talk of past miscarriages

* * *

Castiel closed his eyes as the powerful feeling of peace and content flowed through him. The second he re opened his eyes, his vision narrowed in and he dodged the low hanging branches gracefully. When he was a child, he never could seem to avoid them entirely. Little scrapes and bruises would litter his face and arms, slowly healing as they stopped running. But now...Cas was the most graceful, almost dancing past the debris trying to trip him. Dean wasn't too far behind and he ran in his own beautiful way.

While Castiel muscles flowed like water, Dean was all power and thunderous. It was what made them perfect for each other and to this day Castiel still couldn't believe he had ever doubted it. Dean completed him in so many ways...with just one single look and they knew instantly what the other was thinking. Even John and Mary couldn't compete with that...the older wolves were the first to admit it too.

The trust they had for each other made the entire pack feel safe, and the respect they showed back to their Conri and Anamchara was amazing. Castiel knew without a doubt that they would grow even more and further out.

Castiel took in a deep breath and shivered, the scent of rain and his mate drove his senses wild. He veered east and heard a little yip not too far behind him. Dean never "caught" him before he was ready and Castiel wanted to go just a little bit further out. He picked up the pace until they were close to one of the hills that over looked their compound before he slowed down just enough.

He phased back just in time to be tackled by a solid wall of fur. His arms instantly wrapped around the large wolf's neck as they crashed to the forest floor, their fall broken by the lush grass. Dean licked at his face gently making him chuckle softly. His fingers combed through the thick fur, smiling at the subtle grumble in his mate's chest. Before Dean could phase back Castiel snuggled close, loving the feel of that soft fur along his bare skin. All too soon it began to fade away and he was staring up into bright green human eyes.

"I'm so glad you're home," Dean said roughly. Castiel beamed up at him and allowed Dean to roll over on top of him, his weight settling on him like a huge blanket. He moaned softly and reveled in it, stretching his arms up above his head.

"Me too...I missed you so much," Castiel said softly, his bottom lip catching in his teeth as Dean started to nibble along his collar bone. Dean hummed, continuing his way down his chest and stomach. Castiel grinned, draping his legs over Dean's shoulders as a gentle kiss was pressed into the inside of his thigh.

"Mm, Dean," Castiel breathed. His eyes rolled back, a wet warmth surrounding his half hard shaft. Dean rolled his tongue slowly, sucking him in one long pull to get him completely hard. He arched his back a bit and groaned when those lips wrapped tightly around the head, sucking greedily at the pre cum already dribbling out.

Dean took his time, his mouth moving up and down his cock slowly. Castiel gripped at the grass and whimpered out his mate's name, wanting so much more but didn't want this to stop either. He loved that Dean never felt ashamed to touch and suck on him like this.

Green eyes rolled up to stare at him before they closed, that glorious mouth sliding all the way down his length until he nudged at the back of Dean's throat. He tried to stay still but when a finger pressed along his entrance, he bucked up. An apology was on his lips when Dean moaned loudly, his throat swallowing around the tip of his cock. Castiel cried out and slowly began to thrust up, his own fingers diving into his Alpha's short hair. Dean moaned around him again, that teasing finger slipping straight into his now dripping hole.

"Oh...fuck...Dean!" Castiel mewled. Planting his feet into the ground he rose up even more, his entire body trembling at the loud growl vibrating down his cock. The nails of Dean's free hand dug into his ass cheek spurring him faster. A second finger wiggled it's way inside of him and Castiel's body went boneless, rolling and shuddering. His eyes opened for a brief second, catching the sight of Dean's blissed out face as he fucked his throat. A cry broke out of his throat as he came long and hard, his hips stuttering. Dean moaned loudly, swallowing every drop he had to offer, his fingers never once letting up.

"Damn baby," Dean gasped, his body surging up to kiss him hungrily. Castiel grabbed at his face, pulling him as close as possible, the taste of himself on his mate's tongue making him tremble all over.

"Please Dean..." Castiel begged, his mouth dropping open as a third finger pressed in, stretching him slowly. Dean smiled down at him, his free hand petting through his hair as he continued to prep him. Only when Castiel was hard once more did Dean give in, helping him to his hands and knees. His limbs were unsteady but Dean held him up with gentle fingers. Castiel's head dropped down on his arms at the very first nudge of Dean's cock pushing into him. Both of them let out a long moan at finally being joined. It had been so long since their last time, it was almost overwhelming. Dean stayed still for a moment, his warm hands rubbing all along his back and sides waiting for the silent go ahead.

Castiel loved having sex with Dean...but moments like now where there was no rush and neither of them so crazed for it were the best. He absolutely craved the soft touches Dean gave him, always making sure he was ok and enjoying himself.

He swallowed hard at the feeling of being split open, his body adjusting to the burn that quickly melted into pure pleasure. Slowly he rolled his hips, gasping at the first thrust, the head of Dean's cock very lightly grazing at that sensitive spot. His mate gave a few thrusts, each one getting deeper and a bit harder.

"Dean..." he panted as his legs shook. Dean pulled out of him and before Castiel could protest, he was being turned around onto his back.

"Shhh, baby I got you," Dean whispered as he sunk back into him. Castiel moaned, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck tightly. Dean kissed up his jaw, whispering sweet things into his ear as he rocked into him. Castiel jerked hard when a change of angle hit his prostate, leaving him breathless and his vision blurring.

"Dean I'm close," Castiel whimpered, clinging to his mate. Dean hugged him close, his thrusts coming harder.

"Fuck I love you," Dean growled in his ear. Castiel clenched tightly around him, crying out his name as he orgasmed. He wasn't aware of his nails digging into Dean's skin, just the overwhelming hum settling through his veins. The souls of their wolves tangled with each other, letting off twin howls as he felt Dean cum inside of him, filling him. He bit down on his lip as their wolves settled back down along with their hearts, the sweat on their skin becoming almost too cold.

Castiel had no idea how long they laid there, his head resting on Dean's chest as lazy fingers trailed up and down his spine. The cool breeze was comforting and he took in a deep breath. It was his favorite time of year and soon, the rains would start.

"So...I get to keep you for a while right? No plans on leaving any time soon?" Dean asked, his voice soft. Castiel snuggled further into him, taking a deep breath of his scent.

"Not that I can think of. Krissy's due soon so I don't think it would be wise to leave. That and we have to plan for the full moon...especially if the pack from Colorado is going to come and visit," Castiel answered. He felt Dean nod, the fingers on his spine moving up to run through his hair.

"I know, I just hope everyone will get along," Dean chuckled pressing his lips to his forehead before adding, "I still can't believe how many pups we got running around now." Castiel chewed on his lip before raising up on his elbow.

"How...how many do you want to have?" Castiel asked. It was something that he'd been meaning to ask for a while now. He wanted more and he knew Dean would be ecstatic to have an entire litter.

"As many as you're willing to give me," Dean smiled. Castiel rolled his eyes, playfully pinching at his mate's soft stomach.

"I'm serious..."

"So am I. Baby...I'm happy with the two we've got...but if you are Ok with having more then hell yeah. You know I love it when you're pregnant but ultimately, it's your body," Dean said, silencing him with a finger to his lips. Castiel kissed the digit and smiled before leaning in to catch Dean's lips with his own.

"I want to have more...but I think my limit is five...so you better hope this next set won't be twins..." Castiel grinned. Dean's eyes shot open, his brows all the way into his hair line.

"Wait are you..."

"No..not yet. But...if I did the math correctly, I'll be hitting my heat the 2nd day of the full moon...and I want to stop taking the tonic," Castiel explained. Dean stared at him for a moment, his entire face melting into a huge toothy smile. He yelped as Dean tackled him, kissing him all over his face.

"You're amazing...you know that right?" Dean asked a little breathlessly. Castiel grinned, his fingers carding through Dean's hair.

"Yes...but only because I have you to support me," Castiel replied. Dean shrugged, his hand cupping the side of his face. Their lips met in a very soft chaste kiss, a quiet moan leaving his lips when a few drops of rain met their skin.

"Come on, lets get home," Dean whispered against his ear. Castiel held onto Dean a bit tighter before allowing his mate to haul him up. They walked hand in hand until the rain started to get heavier, both shifting into their wolves to run the rest of the way.

* * *

Dean stretched, his eyes fluttering open. The sun was beaming through their window, casting a lovely haze on the floor. He smiled and turned his head, the smile growing even bigger when he caught sight of Castiel cuddling Leeloo to his chest. Their one year old, Mason, was in his little crib next to their bed. It wasn't their huge handmade one that several of their pack mates had built, but just a simple one. They only used it when they wanted the babies closer, needing their scent to sleep easier through the night.

Very slowly he crawled out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He was about to jump in the shower when a glass vial caught his attention. Biting his lip he scooped it up, knowing what it was before he even caught the pungent smell. It was something that Keelie had discovered 4 years ago through her father's notes. Though what he created wasn't finished, she figured out the rest of it and created their very first basic birth control. Castiel had been of course the first one to try it out willingly. That heat had been fun...trying every little thing he could to get his mate pregnant.

Everyone had been pleasantly surprised when it was successful. Now all the females and their two Omega's used it. The tonic allowed for them to actually enjoy heats without the fear of being knocked up. It wasn't like they didn't want to eventually have pups...but sometimes it just wasn't the right time.

Like Alfie. Dean swallowed hard at that horrible memory. After Rhia had been born, the poor Omega went into heat almost a month after. Benny tried to talk him out of being knotted, knowing that his body wouldn't be able to take another pregnancy so soon.

He had been right. Within the first 4 weeks Alfie lost the baby. They had been so heart broken; Dean and Cas were so lost as how to help them through it. It had kick started Keelie into research. She rarely ever left her little apothecary until she figured it out.

It had taken quite a bit of time but Alfie finally healed...and so did Benny.

His fingers closed around the vial and he couldn't help smiling. There was an amber liquid on the side of the sink...Castiel had really dumped it out. He really wanted to have another baby. Dean fought the urge to cheer, not wanting to wake up his family. He settled for a fist pump before getting himself in the shower.

* * *

"Morning beautifuls," Dean grinned walking into the kitchen about an hour later. Everyone always made of him and how long it took for him to get ready in the mornings. When actually it only took him about 20 minutes. The other 40 minutes were spent thinking and planning as the water blocked out everything else. He leaned down to peck the top of his daughter's head before pulling on one of his old rock t shirts. Castiel smiled over at him, handing him a plate full of food. Mason babbled at him as he walked by his high chair.

"Mm, smells good, thank you," Dean said pulling him for a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome. What's on the agenda for today?" Castiel asked sitting down at the table. Dean shrugged, throwing a piece of bacon in his mouth. He joined his family and grinned, watching his daughter color very carefully in her book.

"Not sure, haven't checked in with Sammy or Benny yet. Figured maybe we can just relax today? You did just get home yesterday..." Dean said pointing his fork at his mate. Castiel blushed but nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I know...I can't help it though. I do need to talk to you about the trip...maybe while Leeloo's in her lesson?"

"Sure...I have to check in with everyone anyway. But for now...relax or I'll have to restrain you," Dean grinned with a wink. Castiel rolled his eyes but blew him a kiss anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean entered the meeting hall with a small smile on his face, the taste of his breakfast and Cas's lips lingering on his tongue. The doors were already pulled open, allowing for the cool breeze to pass through. His closest were already there, lounging in their seats waiting for their Conri. Keelie was listening intently to something Kevin was speaking rather passionately about. The soft smile on her face was endearing and made Dean smile himself. Motherhood did that girl wonders. She had also tamed the two beasts that were at a constant war inside her. The Shaman and the wolf were finally at peace with each other and it made all of them breathe easier. They still had no idea how she overcame her infertility...maybe the old gods took pity on how much they took from her already?

Benny sat leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and his head slightly moving to the beat of a song playing on their beat up radio. Pam was next to him, her hair up in a tight pony tail as she hummed along with the song. Sam was flipping through one of his note books while nodding to something their father was talking about while Bobby just rolled his eyes next to him. Dean grinned and made his presence known with the loud thumping of his boots.

"Mornin son...how's Cas doin?" John asked warmly. His father was loving his retirement, especially with how much more time he got to spend with Mary. Being his parents, it should kinda gross him out but when he really thought about it, he was just so insanely happy he still had the two of them. His mother was amazing with his kids and even took on some of the lessons. John still wanted to keep busy and with the help from Bobby, worked on keeping the perimeter safe.

"He's doing great...wants to jump right back into it but I'm forcing him to relax," Dean huffed. His pack mates all laughed at that, a loud slap on his shoulder from Benny.

"Oh yeah...like you can force him to do anything? And how much did you beg exactly?" Sam teased. Dean grinned, shaking his head a bit. He opened his mouth to retort when Charlie came bustling in with her laptop.

"Morning, sorry I'm late," she said a little breathlessly. Dean gave her a little hug before letting her take her seat.

"Alright...we're missing a few people but I wanna get this started. Next week is our full moon, Harvest. I've already got confirmation that Colorado is in fact coming, they'll be arriving the morning of the first night. I know...I really have nothing to worry about with you guys but...there are some with loose tongues...this is a pack run by a woman," Dean said seriously. His eyes met with every single one of them and sighed with relief that not one made even a motion to make a jibe.

"Wow...did she..." Charlie started, her eyes wide.

"She fought and won...from what Cas told me is that her husband was going to challenge but mysteriously died the morning of the fight. With nothing to loose, she challenged instead. They all underestimated her...she actually won," Dean said with a small astounded laugh. When he had first heard about it, he shamefully had disregarded it. That it was a fluke of some sort. When he got a verbal beating from his mate...he really thought about it. It would be like his own mother fighting in John's stead. He remembered how scary she looked that night Naomi directly insulted them. The woman from Colorado was an Alpha...he'd probably run from the ring with his tail firmly between his legs.

"How did the rest of her pack take it?" Benny asked softly. Dean snorted, his hand smoothing down his face.

"Oh she had the ones in league with the pack master executed right then and there. She's been Conri...well...whatever term they use for Wolf Queen for about 6 years now. They've been prosperous ever since and when Cas went to visit...they were more than thrilled with our proposal," Dean said, a huge smile growing on his face. Cas had been right about Dean not coming on these trips...his mate had this way about him that let people trust him. It wasn't like it was a lie or anything...but others were drawn to him, wanted to discuss their ideas and craved his support. Everyday he was so damn proud of his mate...his father had been right (and he had gladly accepted this truth), Dean was the arm candy in this relationship. He had no idea where he would even be at this point without him.

"What shall the punishment be if someone does say something...insulting?" Charlie asked with a sneer. Dean grinned, tapping his chin in thought for a second.

"I'll let you decide that Char...I'm sure you can think of something creative," Dean answered. Charlie gave him a wink before booting up her computer. Dean sat down, silently thanking Sam for the sudden appearance of a bottle of water in front of him.

"Ok...so everyone knows that I've been working on a more...effective security system. It won't take place of our perm guards completely, but it will bring them closer and give us a better head start if there is trouble. So...I think I figured it out but...it's gonna cost money Dean..." Charlie said biting her bottom lip, her olive green eyes wide. It was quiet for a moment before Dean cleared his throat.

"I know we were struggling a few years ago...with everything that happened and loosing the club. But we're doing very well now. Especially with having now two clubs, the contracts for building more sanctuaries, and our other investments...whatever you need Charlie...I think this is important to splurge on," Dean said. Everyone around the table let out an audible sigh, tense shoulders relaxing. There was a pat on his shoulder and he didn't need to look to know it was his father.

"Ok...ok that's...that's perfect. So, the way I have figured it out, is that we'd rig wireless motion detectors around the same path that our perm guards already use...but spread it out, make it cover a lot more distance. Those, would alert the cameras, kicking them on the second they are triggered. We'll need someone here to monitor them...it would also alert our guards. I also have something that will alert us if one of our guards don't check in at the regular interval...or when the sensors are triggered," Charlie explained, a satisfied grin on her face. Dean stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Sounds amazing...you set up the team you need...I think either Bobby or my father would be good at taking charge of the home base. If you need a room added to this hall, let me and Benny know and we'll take care of it. I think maybe also Benny should also have access to this checking in program...especially when monitoring the pit," Dean said. Charlie nodded eagerly, her fingers flying across her keyboard to add some notes.

"Dean...that was an accident," Benny growled out. If it had been anyone else, maybe Dean would have taken it as a challenge or the beginnings to an argument but he knew his best friend. He knew how much the guilt still nagged at him sometimes.

"I know that Benny...but I am not taking that chance anymore. You're family...we protect what is ours. No matter the cost," Dean said. Benny met his eyes and nodded, the both of them sharing a small smile.

"Ok...Sam...any news from Victor or our friends?" Dean asked. Sam cleared his throat, glancing down at his notebook.

"All is well with our friends. Luke and Lyra both want to come run with us again but I told them I'd talk with you first, not knowing if that other pack was gonna come or not," Sam said.

"Tell them next month...I want our prime focus on this pack...I want them to become our allies," Dean stated. Sam nodded and quickly wrote something down.

"In regards to Victor, he's loving his new position as chief of police in our area. The other hunters are happy and are even wanting to help us out even more. Last time I talked to Tara she's been helping our Pamela in the club. So...everything's good. Oh, and Victor wants to have a catch up meeting with you after the full moon," Sam said. Dean nodded, a wave of content washing over him.

He'll never forget the night he officially became Conri...looking out and seeing the hunters...their new allies. His father had expressed his fears before that night but Dean had faith...and he had never been more grateful that he had been right. After the amazing success of their joint effort...the hunters in their area realized not all monsters bled the same. The understanding and friendship between the two grew rapidly and so strong, the wolves barely had to do anything when other hunters came sniffing.

Their alliance didn't become _real_ until a new group came into Oregon, investigating the claim of a huge were wolf pack. They didn't make it a full day before their allies shut them down, promptly kicking them straight out of their state. Dean felt like a little kid getting his favorite toy...he was just that fucking happy that they were working together.

And that his family was finally...safe. John had been speechless when Victor gave them the news.

"I told you'd be the best Conri...better than any of us combined," John said that night, his face brightening with a proud smile.

They sat around discussing small things here and there once all the important business was out of the way. As per usual, they stayed far too long and soon the hall was being filled by the noise of their mates bringing them lunch. Dean grinned wide as the little ones who could walk, were trying to help as best as they could. Leeloo handed him a soda and whined up at him pathetically.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Dean asked pulling her up on his lap. She hid her face in his chest and clung to him. He frowned up at Cas who sighed with shake of his head.

"She just misses her daddy," Cas said leaning down to peck his lips. Dean grabbed the front of his shirt to keep him there, the warm soft press of his mouth too addicting. Cas snickered, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. Dean lifted his daughter's chin with a finger and raised a questioning brow at her.

"Can we go for a walk later?" she asked softly. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her close to him.

"Of course...but...you have to do something for me though? Think you can do that?"

"Of course I can! What?" she asked looking at him with those bright green eyes. He had never noticed before and he was utterly awe struck at the little specs of blue. Swallowing down the sudden thud of his heart he grinned, brushing back her dark curls.

"You have to smile for me...can you do that princess?" Dean asked. She pretended to be put out by the idea only to beam up at him. He tickled her, asking her how she got so much of her daddy Cas's sass. She kissed him on the cheek before squirming out of his lap to chase after Rhia and Oz.

* * *

Castiel stayed and listened in on the idle chatter for a little while, his place in Dean's lap making it very hard to get back up. He did eventually, especially when Leeloo decided it would be fun to chase Rhia and Oz while in puppy form. Dean's arms wrapped around him to keep him in place, his face pressing into the crook of his neck.

"Stay..." Dean whispered. Cas sighed, his body sagging against his mates. Part of him wanted to relax and stay put right where he wanted...but the other part knew there were things to be done. He turned his face slightly to catch Dean's lips with his in a very soft kiss, neither of them barely moving. Just the pressure and the gentle brush of breath on their skin made them feel whole.

"Find me after your meeting...love you," Cas whispered pecking his lips once more before reluctantly crawling out of Dean's lap. He scooped up their daughter, dipping her down so Dean could blow a raspberry on her neck.

"Love you both," Dean said with a warm smile, his green eyes just slightly glowing. Cas followed the others, allowing his daughter to chase Rhia and Oz again. This time, Keelie was with them, her arm wrapping around his waist as her head settled on his left shoulder.

"It's so good to be home twin...after that last visit...I don't ever want to leave," she said with a sigh. Cas nodded, his right hand going behind him to grasp his sister's arm. He didn't even want to think about the last visit...and really didn't want to talk to Dean about it. There was a pinched feeling in his chest that came every time he saw Zane's grayish eyes in his head. It had terrified him...more than he liked to admit. The nightmares that followed that night had been even worse...

"Hey...you're ok Castiel," Keelie whispered, stopping them just before they reached the main house. Cas anxiously looked around for his daughter, his heart calming when he saw her still playing with her cousin. Rhia was on the steps watching them calmly, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I know...I just can't...shake it. Seeing how they treated their Omegas...even their women? Keelie...if any state needs a sanctuary...it's them," Cas hissed, fingers running through his messy hair. Keelie sighed heavily with a jerky nod.

"I agree...but we can't. Zane could...and most definitely would challenge us if we even tried. And that would be defeating our purpose of peace among the packs..." she said. Cas shook his head, swallowing down the rise of his panic...a gentle hand pressed against his heart and he relaxed back against his sister. A blanket of warmth settled over him, bringing the scent of family and pack to his senses. His limbs decompressed and when he finally opened his eyes, all he saw in front of him was his daughter...the muffled cries of his son coming down from the house.

"This is _**our**_ home Castiel...no one can take it from us. We are protected not only by our Conri...or the technology Charlie has created...but by the gods as well. You have brought that back to us brother...you," Keelie's voice was strong, the hum of her power edging her words. She turned him to face her and he wasn't surprised to see the familiar swirl of moonlit silver in her eyes. She cupped the side of his face and he pressed into it.

"Feel better?" She asked, the hum gently slipping away. Castiel took in a deep breath, giving her a genuine smile.

"Yes...thank you. Come on, we need to go see Gabriel," Castiel said taking her hand. Leeloo waved at them before crashing into the house with the other two. He raised his face to see Mary watching them with a fond smile, his son cradled in her arms.

* * *

No one blamed Dean for his moments of spacing out...all of them understood the extremely strong bond he had with his mate...and when his anxiety spiked, it always effected him as well. The others would simply carry on with their business until Dean slowly came back to them, giving them a slight nod. He had been so sure that he wouldn't be able to feel Castiel while he was in other states, but it only seemed to be stronger. Something had happened during the last visit, but no one had told him what yet. He knew Castiel would tell him...he just didn't like being left out in the dark knowing something was scaring his mate.

Dean shook himself out of the haze and cleared his throat, diving back into the conversation.

"Tracy is new...we don't even know if we can trust her yet," Sam argued, his bitch face in full force. Dean frowned, his attention swinging to Garth who had joined them during their lunch break.

"So are the two others...but since their Omegas we can trust them right off the bat correct?" Garth shot back, his brows rising, baiting his younger brother. Sam sputtered for a few moments before sinking back in his chair. Dean chuckled, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't be leery...but she's strong and really wants to contribute...we need more trackers Dean," Garth said looking at him. Dean chewed on his lip...the fierce determination on Tracy's face when it came to anything regarding the two other girls...it was the same for him when his family was threatened. And the mere fact that she had been able to keep not only two Omegas hidden...but one in full swing of their heat. That was amazing.

"If Tracy wants too then by all means...yes. I know we've had issues...but if we can't start trusting people...then why bother trying to save the ones we can? Just make sure she understands though...she breaks our laws...any of them...her fate will be decided by Benny, Keelie, and myself," Dean said. Garth gave him his signature goofy smile and nodded.

"How are Nancy and Ava doing?" he asked.

"They're doing just fine, in fact, Nancy is already asking for work as well. Don't you need some help organizing your shit pile of a house Kevin?" Pam grinned over at their scribe, batting her eye lashes. Kevin scoffed, his face turning down to stare at the wood table. Dean grinned...knowing all to well how much of a disaster Kevin's cabin was. The young Beta blushed thought there was a hint of a smile. Dean made a mental note to speak with Nancy later. Even if nothing came of it, maybe the girl could get Kevin to come out of his shell just a bit.

The meeting went on for a little while longer, the necessities clear out of the way and pleasant conversation taking its place. Dean was barely listening, the need to be near his mate was growing steadily. He nodded to the others, making his leave silently. Most of them would remain to catch up. They usually only met in the beginning of the week...with everyone so wrapped up (blissfully and peacefully) in their own lives, it was hard to keep up with the others. Though it should make him a little sad he wasn't as close to his brother or some of the others like he was a few years ago...it made him content just knowing they were here. Happy and safe.

He made his way towards the house, the echoes of the little one's laughter in the air making him smile wide.

* * *

Castiel knocked at his older brother's cabin to be met with a surly Krissy, her hand pressing against her rather large belly. He tried to give her a gentle smile but she just huffed at him, waddling towards the kitchen. Keelie giggled next to him, pulling him into the house towards Gabriel's office.

"Hey Gabey," Keelie announced as they entered the room; Gabriel raised a tired smile in greeting, beckoning them closer. They exchanged small hugs before moving to sit on the couches in the room.

"So...anything new?" Keelie asked softly, her eyes growing tight with worry. Cas swallowed hard, pulling his knees up to hug his arms around them. Whenever the others had their meetings...the three of them had this one...and no one else really knew about it. It wasn't like it was a huge secret...but their older siblings gave up, wanting to move on with their lives. But they couldn't...Balthazar was still one of them and it hurt more every day that he wasn't home with them.

A year had passed after that note had been written...and no word from their brother. Gabriel began the search by himself without telling the others. Castiel had found out from one of his notes left scattered on the desk. He informed his sister and the both of them wanted to help. They wanted to bring Balth home...they just couldn't find him. Every 4 months or so Gabe would find something. Cas still didn't understand why he was keeping away...why he refused to come home just to reconnect.

To meet his new family members at least. It hurt Castiel so deeply that Balthazar didn't even come back to meet Leeloo. Castiel loved his brother but he wanted closure with him more than he really wanted him back. Keelie just wanted their family together...and Gabriel felt the same as her.

Gabriel sighed, his bottom lip catching between his teeth, the gears in his head visibly turning and Cas couldn't help but hold his breath. His brother rose from his seat, walking quickly to his desk to snatch something up. He came back, handing a piece of paper that had obviously been folded up for a while. Castiel frowned, remaining silent as he glanced down at it.

"Oh Gods...when...when did you get this?" Cas hissed, the familiar cursive searing into his brain. It was Balthazar's writing...

"Krissy said it came a couple weeks ago...I...I was about to read it when you two came in..." Gabe answered. Keelie leaned in close, her breath catching when she realized who it was from as well.

"Dearest Gabriel...I am ok. I know you have been searching for me...and you can stop little brother. I have finally found what I want to do with my life...and please don't take this wrongly...but I don't wish to come home just yet. I know it's been years and I still have yet to meet the little ones but I feel as if this is where I must be right now. I love you and all our siblings.

But stop trying to find me Gabey...I don't want to come home. Love Balthazar." Castiel read, his voice turning rough and strained. Keelie stood up quickly, pacing the room as the air became tight with each of the their anger's rising. She let out a high pitch growl, throwing something at the wall. Castiel jumped, watching as it shattered, sprinkling to the floor.

"That selfish..son of a bitch! I'm done...if he doesn't want to give us just a fraction of his time...then fuck him. He's not worthy in meeting my son...or your children...I'm sorry but...I can't do this anymore," Keelie said, tears streaming down her face. Castiel swallowed down the huge knot forming in his throat before standing up, pulling his sister in for a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, his fingers running through her long hair.

"Shhh...it's ok twin..." Cas soothed, his own watery eyes meeting Gabriel's. His heart twisted as Gabriel got up slowly, walking stiffly towards the drawer where he kept the folder containing any news on their wayward brother.

"Ok..." Gabriel said softly, moving towards his free standing iron fireplace. Keelie turned her head to watch as their brother lit it, taking out the papers from the binder and throwing them in once the fire was ablaze. Castiel's gut twisted...but he knew that Balthazar made his choice...and they had to make theirs. He held out an arm when Gabriel came closer, hugging both his siblings tightly.

* * *

Don't fret...this isn't the last we'll hear from Balthazar.


	4. Chapter 4

So, started this chapter with it aimed towards being a little angsty, really fluffy and only hinting at smut. But...Cas starts to talk dirty and that whole plan got blown out the window. Lol. Enjoy and I apologize for the wait. I'm not going to be rushing updates anymore...I want to take my time and be happy with the chapter before I post them.

Never fear, unless somehow Destiel becomes my notp (which will be never), I will continue all of my stories until they have reached their end.

Warnings: a vague picture of what other packs are like including Omega Slavery.

* * *

Castiel walked from his brother's cabin his arms tightly hugging around himself. After breaking from their embrace, Keelie had bolted, needing time alone in the woods. Castiel didn't know what he needed...or wanted at the moment but Gabriel had very politely asked him to go. As he got to the door, he could hear his brother calling for his mate in a very broken voice. Krissy had given him a confused look before rushing into his office.

His chest felt so tight, twisting more and ready to explode with every step he took. He was ready to bolt into the woods to follow his sister when a little voice broke through the steadily growing panic attack.

"Daddy!" Leeloo cried from the front porch of their house. His head shot up to see her staring intently at him, her head cocked to the side. He couldn't stop the stuttered laugh as he broke out in a run. She giggled and jumped off the porch just in time to land in his arms.

"Oh my baby girl...I missed you so much," Castiel said tightly, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. The strong scent of jasmines and something sweeter...like fruit punch comforted his strung out nerves. She mumbled something, her little hands rubbing at his back.

"It's ok Daddy...I missed you too...don't be sad," she whispered. Castiel sniffled, pulling away to look her in the face. Her green eyes were shining and he saw so much of Dean in her face it made him smile though his chest clenched tightly. She was going to be glorious when she got older and though he should be proud no matter what she would become...he was relieved that she would be an Alpha. It was in everything she did, how she acted towards the others and even now, trying to comfort her Omega father.

"I'm not sad little one...come on, let's go see your brother," Castiel said putting her down. She grabbed at his fingers, pulling him eagerly into the house. The tight feeling in his chest was slowly relaxing, his head turning to catch the bustle in the house. Pack members and little ones were running around, talking excitedly with each other. He smiled as he followed his daughter up the stairs to the quieter area of the house. Once they reached the nursery he peeked in while Leeloo bounced into the room, settling herself in the little recliner Dean had placed for her.

"Castiel...how are you son?" Mary asked softly beckoning him closer. He bit his lip and for some reason felt hesitant. Mary had always treated him like another one of her sons...never once faltering even when it seemed he was causing all the trouble. She only smiled, grabbing up his hand to pull him into one of her amazing hugs. He melted into the embrace, taking in a deep breath as he clung to her a bit.

"Are you alright?" she asked pulling away just enough to cup the sides of his face. He nodded a little, opening his mouth just as Mason made a happy little noise. Castiel smiled wide, reaching into the crib to hug him to his chest.

"I just missed my family," Castiel whispered, tears brimming at his eyes when he caught Mary's. She gave him a warm smile before leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"You and I are too much a like Castiel. Always wanting to help and keep the pack running...but there are times when you must be still. We are Omegas...it's in our nature to care for our mates and our babies. I know you leaving was a must...but now that you are home, you need to rest. Re-bond with your family...let us take care of the rest," she said. Castiel swallowed hard, trying to still the restless feeling trying to stir. It was hard to just stop after years of constantly on the go. There were days when he and Dean would just spend time locked away from the others. But there were also weeks when they barely had time to even share a simple touch. There was always so much to do that it was just apart of him now to constantly be on the move.

But she was right...he needed his children and he needed his mate. Taking in a slow breath and letting it out slowly he opened his eyes to see Mary beaming at him.

"Can you tell Dean to come to the house?" Cas asked. She nodded, quickly kissing her grandchildren before leaving the room. He glanced down at his son, a grin forming on his lips. Mason was going to take after Dean's coloring...he was sure of it. His hair was lighter, almost golden but his eyes were a deep blue and as he looked closer, a swirl of moss green was hidden underneath. He gasped softly and had to kneel down and show his daughter who begged to know what he saw.

"They're like mine Daddy...see?" she giggled opening her eyes wide. He laughed only to gasp when he did see them. It was nothing he had ever seen before. She giggled again when the sound of the front door slammed shut. Loud footsteps followed and Castiel looked up just as Dean appeared in the door way. Something must have flashed on his face, Dean hurried over and knelt in front of him.

"Baby...what's wrong? Mom said you needed me?" Dean asked cupping the side of his face. Castiel smiled, pressing his face into his mate's hand.

"I always need you Dean..." Castiel whispered. Dean's face broke out into a relieved smile, leaning in to press their lips together. "You were right though...I need to relax but...I want you here with me. Just for a couple of days please?"

Dean was nodding before he could even finish his sentence, "Anything you need sweetheart." Castiel smiled and with Dean's help managed to stand up. Leeloo happily skipped between them as they made their way down the hall towards their bedroom. Dean was the first to phase, his body almost too big for the room. Leeloo jumped up and down managing somehow to crawl up on Dean's back. Castiel laughed, watching as Dean turned his massive head to lick at their daughter's hand clutched in his fur.

Leeloo closed her eyes, concentrating as her own body began to phase. It wasn't as smooth as Dean or even himself but he couldn't help feeling incredibly proud that she took after his coloring. He waited for Dean to jump on the bed before laying Mason in the crib. A gentle hum over took his body as his wolf slipped free, the hold on his mind melting away. He yawned, stretching out his legs before jumping on the bed with his mate and daughter.

* * *

Dean yawned, stretching out before his brain had a moment to even wake up. Leeloo was still curled up next to him and Cas, both of them still in their wolf forms. Somewhere in between waking up and stretching he had changed back. He took advantage of the moment, letting his fingers card through the soft fur of his mate, smiling at how even as wolf it was unruly. Leeloo's was sleek and well combed through.

He heard Mason babbling next to them in his crib. Slowly sitting up, not wanting to disturb the other two he peeked into the crib to be met with those beautiful blue eyes. The little boy burst into a huge smile at the sight of him, a little squeal escaping his lips. Dean grinned leaning in to kiss his forehead, "You're gonna be just as beautiful as your daddy Cas," he said softly. Something brushed up his bare stomach, he looked down to see Cas's still furry head nuzzling at him. He smiled, giving their son one more kiss before laying back down, pulling his mate and daughter close to him.

When he woke up next, it was the middle of the night, his daughter wasn't in the room and neither was Mason. But Castiel was still snuggled up to him, both in their human skins and the blanket pulled up to their chins. A quick glance over at the clock made him sigh a little, it was only 9 pm...they had slept the entire day away. He couldn't remember ever sleeping this long...not even when he and Cas had gone on that vacation all those years ago.

Cas mumbled something, pressing his face right into the crook of his neck. Dean hummed wrapping his warms around his slightly shivering mate, his hands moving up and down his back. It was the slight little whimper that made him still. He pulled away to see Cas's face scrunched up, his eyes moving around rapidly as if trapped in some nightmare. Dean frowned, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose and then his lips.

"Baby...wake up...come one wake up for me," Dean said softly, kissing all over his face. Cas groaned, stretching as his eyes blinked open.

"Hello Dean," Castiel grumbled, glancing around sleepily, "Mmm, what time is it?" he asked. Dean kissed his lips, pulling him against his chest.

"Around 9," he answered. Castiel sighed wrapping around him like a giant octopus, hiding his face into his neck once more.

"I'm still tired..." he whined. Dean chuckled pressing his lips against his shoulder.

"You always are but we slept the entire day," Dean said. Castiel groaned again, his hands fumbling to yank the covers over their heads. Dean grinned, moving to lay right on top of his mate, his arms on either side of his head. Cas smiled, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Mm...I missed this," Cas hummed, long fingers finding their way into Dean's short hair. He was pulled in until his face was in the crook of Cas's neck. The bite mark there was slowly fading and he greedily licked at it, loving the little shiver of his mate's body.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned, his back arching up a bit. Dean felt his mouth beginning to water at the scent of his mate's slick starting to permeate the air. He couldn't wait to see what would be added to it this time when he caught. First it was like vanilla ice cream...the second time it was nutmeg and cinnamon.

"I can't wait baby," Dean growled, his teeth nipping at his flesh. Castiel squirmed under him, a little whine escaping his lips.

"Dean...we...we still need to talk," Castiel gasped. Dean leaned back up on his elbows, grinning at the wild wide eyed look Cas was giving him.

"I'm not going anywhere Cas, I promise. The others know to not disturb us for a few days," Dean said. Castiel smiled and pulled him back down, kissing him eagerly.

* * *

Castiel hummed with content, his entire body buzzing in all it's sated glory. Making love in the woods was always fun but there was something about being thoroughly fucked by your growling mate in your own bed that made it so much more satisfying. Dean was nearly purring behind him, his chest grumbling as he continued to kiss along the back of his neck. The bite mark had been renewed along the way...he just couldn't remember if it had been during the first or the second time.

"Mmm...I wish we could spend every day like this," Dean mumbled nipping his teeth at his skin. Cas grinned, rolling over to snuggle into Dean's very warm chest. Each day the full moon grew closer, their human skins would grow hotter.

"Well...next week is my heat so we'll get at least a week like this...just me completely insatiable," Castiel grinned. Dean groaned, kissing him with an intense hunger. Castiel moaned into his mouth, his legs instantly opening for Dean to move closer.

"I want you to breed me Dean, fuck me until I'm always full with your cum," Castiel growled. He had no idea where these words were even coming from. During these moments was the only time he ever truly submitted to Dean...and that was only because he knew Dean would take care of him. Never treat him like a prisoner or a slave.

"Fuck Cas...you...you can't just say things like that," Dean gasped, his hands shoving Cas's arms roughly above his head. He whimpered, his back arching off the bed as Dean's cock pulsed between his legs.

"But I want too Dean..." he said, grinning impishly up at his mate. Dean growled, his eyes flashing gold as he nudged his hips forward, the tip of his cock catching at his entrance. Castiel threw back his head and whimpered, raising his own hips to get more of him inside.

"Cas...I can't...I can't be careful with you like this...you know that," Dean growled, his voice quavering at the last thread holding his beast back.

"On the full moon...I want you to fuck me in your true form...my Conri," Castiel said low, his voice coming out in a rumble. Dean growled, thrusting hard into him. Cas's eyes rolled up into his head at the feeling of being split open again. His mate was relentless, his hips pistoning forward, making the bed protest loudly under them. Castiel moved as much as he was able, his hands still pinned down above his head.

"Is this what you wanted Omega?" Dean snarled biting down on the other side of his neck. Castiel cried out, his entire body trembling with the effort to keep his orgasm at bay. Dean yanked away from him, throwing Castiel's legs over his shoulders before leaning back in. Cas's eyes popped open, a scream nearly tearing from his throat as Dean's cock hit deep inside of him over and over again. He needed something to grip onto but Dean still had his hands. He was thankful that his mate seemed to know and let go only to thread their fingers together.

"Dean...oh gods...fuck!" Castiel panted, throwing his head back as Dean continued to slam into him, his eyes completely gold and glowing brightly. Castiel felt his own eyes slip and it threw Dean over the edge, throwing his head back with a roar as he came deep inside, his hips grinding into him. Castiel's mouth went slack, watching in awe as Dean rolled in his orgasm.

"Cum for me baby," Dean panted, letting his legs fall from his shoulders so he could grasp onto his cock, pumping him quickly. Castiel let out a cry as his hips jerked, thrusting up into his hand a few times before he too came all over his stomach.

"Oh my god Cas..." Dean laughed kissing him as his hands rubbed up and down his body. Cas could only hum, a dippy little smile on his face as his body sang with his orgasm. He gasped when Dean's tongue licked up his mess on his stomach, a happy little growl leaving his lips.

"I love you Dean," Cas said, stretching out his body as Dean crawled back up to him. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, holding him still so he could kiss his lips. Cas sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you too...now...where the hell did that come from? Cause...I would so not mind you doing that again," Dean laughed brushing their noses together. Cas grinned pulling Dean down so he could snuggle into his side.

"I ghostly have no idea...it just sorta came out," Castiel grinned. Dean sighed softly pulling the blankets back over them before hugging him tight.

"You gonna talk to me about what's been bothering you?" Dean asked after some time. Castiel closed his eyes, if he wasn't so warm and comfortable the wave of dread trying to drown him would be unbearable.

"Of course I am...I just...didn't want to really think about it," Cas said petulantly. Dean chuckled, his breath tickling his skin.

"Well you have been thinking about it...whatever it is, has been on your mind since you've gotten home. Now talk to me Castiel."

Cas took a steadying breath before rolling over on his side to face Dean, "There's a couple of things actually...we um...we heard from Balthazar."

Dean's face scrunched up a bit, his fingers idly rubbing up and down his sides, "What do you mean you heard from him? He's been gone for years," he said. Castiel frowned at him, sitting up with a huff.

"Thank you Dean...like I didn't know that," he spat. Dean reached for his hand but he was already upset, he took his hands away and wouldn't look at him.

"Baby...I'm sorry ok? I know you love your brother but...he just ditched out. I mean, ok, I understand that he was scared and didn't want anything to do with what was going on. But...you can't just abandon your family and pack..." Dean said sitting up as well. Castiel stared down at his hands, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"We...me, Keelie and Gabriel have been trying to find him," Castiel whispered not raising his face at the rush of breath Dean exhaled through his mouth. A warm hand closed over his slightly chilled ones and squeezed.

"While we were away, Balthazar sent Gabriel a letter...basically telling us to stop looking for him. He's my brother Dean...how can I just let him go?" Castiel's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Dean scooted closer, pulling him into his chest. Castiel swallowed around the huge lump forming in his throat, he wasn't as close as he wanted to be with Dean. He crawled into his lap and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, taking in a deep breath of his mate's scent. He always smelled so good, especially after being out in the woods or under the sun for a long time. It was always so comforting and put him at ease almost instantly.

"I don't know Cas...I really don't. But...maybe you should? I know how much you want your family to stay close...especially after Lucifer and Michael finding their own homes. I just...I hate seeing you this upset," Dean said softly. Castiel nodded, tilting his head back to look into Dean's eyes.

"I know...I'll be better I promise..."

"C'mon Cas, that's not what I meant..." Dean said, his eyes closing in frustration. Cas leaned in and kissed him, a mere press of lips but it worked in relaxing his mate. Dean cupped the side of his face to keep him there, a little hum vibrating against his mouth.

"What happened while you were gone Cas?" Dean asked barely moving away. Cas moved a little to rub at his face, frowning at the stubble on his own cheek. Dean grinned at him, nuzzling at his face making him laugh softly.

"The last pack was...everything I had been so afraid of seeing. All the things my mother told me about Omegas being treated like slaves and whores...I always tried to pretend didn't happen. That they weren't real..."

_Castiel stepped out of the car, the hair on the back of his neck instantly raising. The moment they had arrived in Alabama Castiel knew something was off. The other states never had this effect on him. It only took maybe a few hours before someone from the state's pack to come knocking on their motel door. They were granted a meeting with the leader but Castiel felt like they were already being mocked. _

_Especially when the leader's second in command, Theo, had found out he was an Omega._

_He felt a vibration of touch along his skin and he barely had to glance at his sister to know that she too was getting nervous. Gabriel stood near his back, his eyes constantly flicking around while his hands wrung together in front of him. _

"_Welcome to the Conecuh pack," Theo, a large soft spoken man said. He gestured for them to follow, leading them over a bridge lit up by old style torches. Castiel looked over his shoulder at his sister, not at all surprised to see her eyes glowing silver, her long dark hair tied up away from her face. They followed Theo, the sounds of drums beating through the air along with something else he couldn't quite place._

_It wasn't until they came into the clearing that he realized what it was and it made his stomach curl. The clearing was circled by random tents, where the noises were coming from. At one was a line of Alpha's, someone inside was crying out in gut wrenching sobs. Castiel covered his mouth, trying to keep from throwing up. There was one Omega...a young boy...who had a leather collar around his throat with the lead latched onto a post. Castiel bit down on his tongue, knowing there was nothing he could do...if he even stepped a foot towards him the leader would be in his rights to call a challenge. Castiel stood a bit straighter even though the sounds coming from the tents were quickly breaking down any wall he managed to build up._

"_Dear gods..." Gabriel muttered. He followed his brother's gaze and had to grip onto his sister's arm. It wasn't just the Omegas...there were woman chained up as well. Many of them had leather gags tied around their mouths to keep them quiet. One Alpha male stomped over to one of the woman, snatching up her lead to drag her off. Castiel didn't realize he had taken a step towards them when Keelie's fingers dug into his arm._

_A dark chuckle reached his ears and it took everything in him to not turn feral. Slowly he faced their "king". He was tall...nearly as tall as Dean. His dark auburn hair swung long past his shoulders in a thick braid. His gray eyes glittered from the fire light, but they had none of the luster that his sister's did. The man stalked up to them, leaving hardly any space between himself and Castiel. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what this Alpha wanted and there was no way he'd give it to him. He was an Alpha sure...but he wasn't Castiel's._

"_And who might you be little Omega?" he growled out, a predatory grin stretching his wide lips. Castiel gritted his teeth together and stared him straight in the eyes, allowing for his own wolf to present itself. _

"_I'm Castiel Winchester, Anamchara and Mo Chroi to Dean Winchester, Conri to the Tillamook pack," he replied, his voice projecting out into the trees. The man before him scoffed, his head shaking as he moved to close the small distance between them. Keelie snarled in warning but it only seemed to make the man laugh harder._

"_That's a lot of big words for an Omega...how'd a bitch like you stray so far from your Alpha?" he growled, his lips brushing along Castiel's ear, "Would you like me to show you how a true Alpha should treat it's Omega?" Castiel froze when the Alpha ran his nose up his neck, scenting him._

"_Back off..." Keelie's voice was sharp, the power threading along her words was enough to make the man step away. He tilted his head at her, his smile turning into a grin._

"_Well well...seems like I have two bitches who need to be put in their places," he chuckled._

"_The only reason why we are here..."_

"_I know why you are here...Castiel...but we don't need your help. You really think you could step foot on my land and change things? Tell your 'Conri', if I see any of you around here again, it wont be pretty. I'll start by making you my personal little bitch, breed you until you're begging me to stop... while your protector can watch from the sidelines!" he roared, the gray in his eyes swirling into a charcoal. Castiel choked back a gasp as hands were suddenly yanking him away. The man, whose name he would later find out to be Zane, only laughed, his hand pressing against his stomach. Keelie shoved them into the car and screeched away as Gabriel and Castiel fought to catch their breath in the back seat. _

Castiel sat still in Dean's lap, the hands that had been gently rubbing his back had stopped. His mate's body was shaking and his breathing was coming out in small little puffs. He dared a glance at him and fought off the urge to cower. Dean's eyes that always turned a beautiful gold were now dark and he looked ready to kill.

"Dean..." he said softly and watched in awe as that look of rage slowly melted into one of concern. The gold bleeding back into green as his mate cupped his face again.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that..." Dean whispered. Castiel opened his mouth to argue when his mouth was suddenly being ravished. He moaned softly as Dean kissed him, his tongue and lips moving as if this would be their last one.

"I will never let that happen to you," Dean gasped as he continued to kiss him, pressing his lips on every inch of skin on his neck and face. Castiel swallowed hard, reaching up to keep his mate's head still.

"I know that Dean...it's also why I've decided to give this a break for at least a while. You...our pups...the pack...are way more important," Castiel said. Dean closed his eyes, his head falling forward to rest their foreheads together. Castiel smiled, running his fingers through his mate's hair. They stayed that way until Dean's legs fell asleep, laughing as they tried to move back under the covers.

Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest, right over his heart and hummed as his fingers traced along the lines of muscle on his stomach. Castiel bit his lip and couldn't help but feel a little excited. Though he loved being toned and thin...and so did Dean...he couldn't wait to see himself round with another pup. Dean pressed a gentle kiss into his tummy before hovering over Castiel, brushing their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

Oooooh I've been waiting to write this chapter! Hopefully will be a long one!

FYI: Using the year 2014 calender for full moon dates. I'm an herbalist/pagan so a lot of their rituals/information stems from my own beliefs.

This chapter takes several emotional turns...good and bad.

* * *

Castiel couldn't stop fussing around the entire compound, making sure everything was in their proper order. Every once in a while, Dean would look up from the map he was glancing over and see his mate scurrying across the lot, their daughter hot on his heels. He would grin and try to pay attention to what Garth was telling him.

"Heya Dean? You can go if you need too, this isn't that important," Garth said with a little chuckle. Dean shook his head, his fingers carding through his hair a few times. He had to focus...it was just so difficult. The new pack would be there in a few hours and his mate's heat was growing stronger by the minute. If he was lucky, he might even be able to kick start it tonight.

"Sorry Garth...just a little distracted is all. Ok...so we haven't picked up any new scents in the woods? Nothing we should be alarmed about?" Dean asked looking away from the main house and back down at the table. Garth shook his head, his fingers brushing over an area of the map that Dean knew none of them ventured near. It was the same spot where the bodies had been found...Cas had tried to make it a better memory. Going there and honoring their deaths with offerings to their Gods. It worked only enough to wash away the tension...but still no one ever went there.

"No...I even went here...and it's still just as peaceful. But...I don't how you wanna take this but...I thought it was amazing. When I went to this area...something new popped up. I took this so...maybe you could show Castiel?" Garth said handing him a photo. Dean gave him a curious look before taking it. His breath caught in this throat when he realized what he was looking at. Hundreds of bright cerulean blue wildflowers sprung up from the dark grass. They were a common wildflower in Oregon, called the Rowena Crest if he remembered correctly. But the mere fact that they were growing there and now...was amazing.

Thanks to his mate, he actually understood the symbolism behind this...and knew it was the Gods telling them something. He had been learning, along with the entire pack, to get back to the old ways. Back when they made offerings and prayed to their gods. They had favored their pack so much in that one year when everything seemed to go wrong...and it had been a miracle. He knew Castiel was adamant about this and he supported it completely. So he made an example, and learned with the rest of them. It had been amazing, seeing his mate in those beginning years, trying to get the others to pay attention. The command in his voice, the power there...it had sent chills down his spine.

And now, the entire pack was striving and many were grateful for going back. Even his father had been so proud on that first full moon with the old traditions.

He looked closer at the photo, grinning at how blue those flowers were, and how much they matched Castiel's eyes. Before Garth could say anything, he walked over to the bookshelf that held all of their books that were shared within the pack. There was one, a large, old leather bound book that Castiel loved. He flipped it open to a very used page on color and elemental symbolism. And sure enough, he had been right.

"Garth did you happen..." Dean started only to grin up at his friend. Clutched in Garth's right hand was an entire bouquet of those same flowers. They were sweet and even more vibrant than the picture could actually capture.

"Do you remember what they mean Garth?" he asked softly taking them from him. Garth smiled, moving to sit on the table. He had a single flower laying on his palm, fingers very gently tracing along the petal.

"Blue is the color of healing...peace and happiness. It also stands for water...which has the power to purify..."Garth answered with a proud smile. Dean grinned at him, his fingers tracing over the sentences in the book. He felt his throat tighten when he realized that this was Chuck's handwriting.

"And the water elements season is autumn...time of the harvest," Dean said softly. Garth sighed softly, his eyes closing as a gentle wind came through the meeting hall. Bringing with it the strong smells of the turning leaves, grass and fresh cooking meat that Bobby was in charge of. It was amazing how everything was circling on itself...especially with the appearance of this flower.

"Are you guys alright?" a soft laugh sounded, interrupting their little meditation. He opened his eyes slowly, grinning at the sight of Keelie leaning up against the door. Without a word, he held up the flowers and watched her eyes widen, the meaning not lost on her at all.

"Where?" she asked walking forward to take a deep pull of their scent. Garth didn't say anything, just pointed to it on their map. She stared at it for a moment before a huge smile broke out on her face.

"It's a good omen...come on, there's still a ton to do," she said with an air of happiness and peace radiating around her. Dean nodded before returning the book back to it's home. He helped Garth lock up the meeting hall, needing to keep the elements out until the new pack arrived. There was a wet smell in the air and if they were lucky, it would rain after the run started.

Dean hummed softly as he walked across the compound, grinning as the little ones rushed past. Two of which were in puppy form. He recognized his own daughter's dark ebony fur. The other, a golden tawny with a white soft looking underbelly. He grinned when he realized that it was Rhia.

"Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean!" a little voice cried out. He turned to see his nephew Henry running up, a huge excited grin on his face.

"Hey, what's up little man?' he said kneeling down. The little boy jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. Dean laughed, pushing Henry's long hair out of his face.

"Look!" he cried before backing away and scrunching up his eyes tight. Dean snickered, only to gasp in surprise as the little boy's body erupted into blonde fur. He was the youngest so far to phase and Dean couldn't be more proud. There were twin baby howls that nearly made him melt into a puddle of goo. Rhia and Leeloo trotted over, sniffing at their newly phased pack mate. Leeloo lifted up her head and howled, it was stronger this time.

"What's going on out here? Oh my...which one is that?" Mary asked with a huge smile. Dean laughed, reaching out to take her hand.

"It's Henry," he said just as the smallest wolf yipped.

"Oh my Gods! He took after Jess's coloring...he's so tiny," Mary cooed, snatching him up to cuddle to her chest. Dean chuckled, moving to sit down on the ground. Rhia and Leeloo yipped happily at him before jumping into his lap. This was everything he had ever wanted...to see pups running freely and happy on their land. With no fear of human hunters or other ruthless packs.

"Hey Dean have you seen my...did he phase?" Sam asked, running over from the main house. Dean smiled, pointing to him still being held by their mother.

"He's beautiful Sam..." she cooed handing him over. Sam made a very...undignified noise, more like a squeak as he held his pup in his arms. Henry reached up to lick at his dad's chin before wiggling around, wanting down to play with his cousin and friends. Soon enough, Oz was coming over with a huge pout on his face along with an even sour looking Kenton. Neither boys could figure out how to phase yet. Dean felt bad for them but he knew exactly why. Leeloo was going to be their Alpha one day...and Rhia and Henry her closest. It was how it had happened with him. Sammy had phased within days of him...and even Castiel had phased within the same amount of time.

"Hey guys..." Dean said with a little smile. The boys sighed dramatically, plopping down on the ground to watch their friends enviously. Leeloo wiggled closer to them, pushing up on her hind legs to lick at their chins. Oz was the first to giggle, petting her fur. Kenton was a bit tougher. Leeloo huffed, yipping at Rhia to come help her. With both girls licking at his face he finally broke, laughing until he fell back.

"I can't wait until the others get here...I love seeing all the children together," Mary said leaning back on her hands. Dean nodded, laughing as Henry tackled Leeloo to the ground.

"Me too...and soon Krissy will be having hers," Sammy said almost dreamily. Dean glanced over at his family and bit his lip.

"Um...Cas...and I...we decided to try for another one," he said. Sam blinked at him while Mary made a happy noise, her hand covering her mouth.

"Really? Dean that's awesome!" Sammy finally laughed clapping him on the back.

"Jess wants to have another one too but...she wants to wait...figure out what she wants to do career wise before we settle in even further with more pups," Sam said. Dean laughed with a nod.

"Whatever she does decide to do...she'll do amazing in it," Mary said. The family sat back, watching the pups play around, completely loosing track of time.

* * *

Castiel came out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. The new pack would be here any minute and he couldn't wait to see them again. Out of all the packs they visited, Colorado was his favorite. He changed into loose but nice clothing, baggy black jeans and a dark blue button up the front shirt. Rolling up the sleeves to his elbows he caught sight of his eyes in the mirror and couldn't help grinning. They were so bright and already his wolf was eager to burst out. He, along with Dean were hoping his heat would just kick start tonight...and with the way he was feeling, that could be very possible.

Leaving his shoes behind he hurried down the stairs, frowning at the silence in the house. Usually it was bursting with noise and people. He heard a peal of laughter outside and hurried towards the front door. Almost the entire pack was outside, all sitting around chatting while in the middle, the little ones played. He laughed, shaking his head as he made his way over. And of course, sitting near the center, was his own mate.

"What's goin out here?' Cas called out. Dean looked over at him sheepishly, a little color settling on his cheeks.

"Um...Henry phased!" Dean said biting his lip guiltily. Cas shook his head again, stepping around the others to get closer. Sure enough there was a third puppy chasing after his own daughter.

"Uh huh...I see that. Is the bone fire built yet?" Cas asked with a raised brow. Several wolves quickly got up, hurrying away. Castiel barked out a laugh, holding his hand out to help Dean to his feet.

"Sorry baby..." Dean muttered. Castiel rolled his eyes, raising up to kiss Dean's lips.

"It's ok...it's nice...seeing everyone just relaxed...but we really do need to get everything ready," Cas said snuggling into his mate's warm chest. Dean moaned softly, his face pressing into the crook of his neck.

"Ok...come on," Dean sighed, pulling on his hand towards the house.

* * *

Castiel was pacing, his hands wringing together only to freeze at the first sound of a car pulling up. He glanced at the clock before hurrying towards the door, grinning when he saw Luc and Meg walking up, their son Charles tearing after the other kids.

"Hey Clarence!" Meg shouted running over to engulf him in her arms. He laughed hugging her back just as tightly. She was still the same spit fire as before but she had grown softer, almost tamed. He had worried that some of the silver had left traces in her blood but she was quick to reassure him...that she was just happy. All she had ever wanted was to have a family to belong too.

"How are you?" Castiel asked pulling away. She took in a deep breath, her eyes closing before she answered.

"Amazing...Chuckles phased the other day, surprising the shit out of me...and...my sister's coming back from college for the week. So she'll be here tonight," she said with a huge grin. Castiel's eyes widened at the mention of Ruby. Though she was part of their pack...she was never around. When everything calmed down after Crowley's attack, she had moved further into the city, enrolling into college and staying there. Meg had understood...knew she had to let her sister be her own person. Castiel tried to not hold anything against the girl...especially when they could have used her help in the fight with Abaddon.

"That's good Meg...it'll be nice to have her back with us," he said with a forced smile. Meg raised her brow at him, rolling her eyes before giving him another hug. He felt that familiar hum along his skin and turned to see his sister walking towards them from her house. Meg pecked his cheek and hurried over, hugging his sister just as tightly as she did him.

"Hey Castiel," Luc said with a bright smile grabbing his forearm before draping an arm over his shoulders. He pressed closer into him, sighing with content. Another car was pulling up and this time there was a bit of anxiousness mixed in with the excitement. His oldest brother Michael was slipping out of his brand new Cadillac, a relieved smile on his face. Tessa was already out, getting their daughter Willa from the back seat.

Castiel barely saw Michael anymore...his niece even less. He loved his brother but there was just something missing. Ever since he mated Tessa and the battle ended, he was only too happy to settle in the city. The farther away from the compound the better. Or so it seemed anyway. Even Krissy had felt the strain between her and her sister.

Michael sauntered over, reaching out to take Luc's arm in their formal greeting. Castiel bit down on his tongue, trying to not feel the stab of annoyance that Luc was greeted first. He may still be the youngest but he was still Micheal's Anamchara. Luc gave their older brother a grim smile, quickly releasing his arm to take a step away from Cas, clearly sending a message.

"You look good little brother," Michael said with a smile, opening his arms to him. It was a chiding remark that stung at him. Michael never referred to him as Castiel anymore...always calling him _little _brother instead. He rarely ever gave Castiel the formal greeting that he was deserved either. Michael always did this, every full moon he always ignored the fact that Castiel was above him now. He tried so hard to ignore it but even the other pack members were noticing and voicing that it wasn't right. Not after everything that had happened.

"You as well Michael. How's the city?" Castiel replied, clearly ignoring his brother's open arms. Michael frowned, letting them drop back down to his sides. Something flashed in his eyes but he forced a smile none the less.

"It's the city...nice and busy...distracting," he said, his eyes scanning around the area. Castiel took in a slow breath before letting it out even slower.

"Michael...can I speak with you before we gather to welcome the new pack to our home?" Luc growled out. Michael stared at him for a moment, giving a curt nod before following him. Castiel shut his eyes and groaned. His brother had been so happy in the beginning...always telling him how proud he was of Castiel but now? It was almost like Michael was embarrassed of his wolf side...that they were the black sheep to his shiny new life.

It took a moment to realize that Tessa had blatantly ignored him...not even greeted him. He glanced over to find her talking very stiffly with Krissy, Willa right by her side standing very still. It was very hard to keep his anger down and not stomp over to them. The little girl should be playing with the other pups but anytime Willa tried, Tessa snapped her fingers, forcing her stay still.

"I see Michael has arrived," Keelie said stepping up beside him. He nodded, his hand searching for hers.

"What the hell happened to him Keelie?" he asked looking at her over his shoulder. She shook her head with a sigh.

"No idea twin...but lets not fret about him ok? Tonight is a celebration of your hard work...getting this pack here was not easy. We have enough to worry about and you're getting quite a bit of wrinkles already," she giggled, her fingers tracing the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. He laughed softly and threaded their fingers together, pulling her towards the others.

Keelie let go of him to chase after the kids, the sounds of their playful screams made him smile so wide it almost hurt. Someone else moved up next to him, sending a comforting warmth up his side.

"Hey Alfie...how are you?' Castiel asked looking at him. The younger Omega had grown so much over the years. He was still very quiet and shy but he did have a bit more inner strength than before.

"I'm ok...a little tired but other than that...I feel fine," he said softly. Castiel looked him over and chewed on his lip. Before he could ask him what was going on Alfie was already talking.

"I wanted to ask you something...well...more for your blessing anyway. I want to contribute more to the pack...I feel like all I ever do is hide away..." Alfie said quickly, his eyes darting down to the ground. Castiel frowned, gently tapping Alfie's chin to get him to look up. It was a horrible habit that he and Benny had tried very hard to break him of. His time with Crowley had not been kind to him and the more time he spent around the younger Omega made it obvious. The shy timidness of his friend was in fact, a part of Alfie. But this irrational fear and always needing Castiel's blessing for things was not.

"Alfie...if that's how YOU feel..."

"It is...I promise Castiel. After everything...and then loosing the baby I just didn't want to be around unless I had too. It's not fair to the pack...and to be honest...I'm tired and a little irritated with myself," Alfie said with a soft laugh. Castiel smiled and took his hand, squeezing his fingers gently.

"I've asked Pam and she's already agreed but...I want her to start training me. Then she wouldn't have to leave the clubs so often..." he said. Castiel's eyes widened and quickly nodded. It would be great to have another wolf knowledgeable in healing...and maybe...just maybe...it could spark something in Alfie.

"That would wonderful Alfie...and you know...you can always ask Keelie as well," he said. Alfie nodded, a shy little smile growing on his face as he looked out at their pack. More and more cars were pulling up and the number of wolves was growing. Their family was together and stronger than ever.

* * *

Luc ran a hand down his face, trying to keep the rumbling growl down in his chest. Michael pissed him off every time he saw him now...especially when it came to their youngest brother. Everything had been fine in the beginning but as time passed, he saw that twitch in Micheal's eye, the sneering smile when Castiel would turn his back.

"What is it now Luc?" Michael said once they at the side of the house. He had his arms crossed over his nice suit and even that made Luc angry. When the hell did he start wearing suits to a run? He understood Castiel and Dean dressing a bit nicer but even then, it was clothes they wouldn't miss once they were pretty much shreds on the ground after phasing.

"What's gotten into you Mikey?" Luc asked, hoping that the nickname would knock out whatever this shell his brother had formed around himself.

"What on earth are you even talking about?" Michael said with a forced laugh. Luc shook his head and paced.

"This!" he hissed gesturing to Micheal's entire body, "You've changed...we've been noticing it for a while but...that complete disrespect you just showed our brother just cemented it," he growled. Michael rolled his eyes, widening his stance a bit but keep his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have the utmost respect for our little brother..."

"That! Right there...he's not just our _little_ brother anymore Michael! He's our Anamchara! He's a father of two beautiful pups you never come to see anymore...you never call him by name or greet him the way he should be. You're still treating him like he's some ignorant Omega! May I remind you, once again, that he not only defended the house, but killed two of those monsters while heavily pregnant?" Luc said through clenched teeth. Micheal's jaw tightened but kept his ground, his eyes narrowed as a growl grew deep in his chest.

"I remember all of that very well Lucifer. And I do not think of our Anamchara as that at all. If it would make you feel better for me to greet him formally and not as the older brother...fine," Michael spat. Luc let out a noise of frustration and grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

"You're missing the point Michael. I have no problem greeting Castiel as the older brother and as a pack mate...I mean...what is it? Are you jealous that he's higher rank than you now? That you have to do as he says?" Luc said and watched as Micheal's face turned a darker shade of an angry red. Luc coughed out a laugh, backing away to create a larger space between them.

"You arrogant...why even come back? You and Tessa obviously don't even want to be here anymore..."

"Shut up Lucifer...you have no idea what we want!" Michael growled out, the stock still stance finally breaking. Luc saw some of the warmth they had all missed in Micheal's eyes return.

"Then talk to me Michael...what the fuck is going on? Why are you always gone...why are you some fucking statue? Why does Tessa not talk to anyone while she's here? Or let Willa play with the others? Talk to me dammit!" Luc shouted getting right up in his face. Micheal's face scrunched up with pain and backed away, his hand quickly covering his mouth.

"I can't handle this...Luc...I can't do it..." his voice wavered, breaking at the end. Luc closed the distance between them and hugged his brother tightly.

"You're not alone Luc..."

"I know...I thought if I could separate myself from here...I could just forget it...let it go but I just can't. I was never a fighter...not like you. I killed a man...and had to see my baby brother covered in blood because I couldn't protect the house!" Michael said thickly, his words coming out in a mumble against his shoulder. Luc frowned, pulling away gently to look into his face.

"Mike..."

"After I killed the first one...I froze...I was supposed to protect the front of the house...but three of them got in...Castiel killed two of them...I can't even protect him...how the fuck do I protect my own family?" Michael hissed, tears finally spilling over on his cheeks. Luc felt his throat tighten, pulling Michael back into his arms. It wasn't jealousy...it was fear...guilt...and most of all shame he had seen earlier.

"Do you think Castiel blames you for that?" Luc asked softly. Michael didn't answer, just slightly nodded. Luc sighed, moving to sit them down on the back steps of the house.

"Mikey...he doesn't. I swear to you he doesn't. You didn't see him that night...I did. He was scared out of his mind but he protected all of us...even me. Hell he ordered me back into the room so he could watch the stairs. Shit happens big brother...I know first hand ok? It took me a very long time to come to terms with what happened to dad," he said. Michael turned watery eyes to him and opened his mouth to argue but Luc stopped him. Michael always got upset when anyone would even hint that Luc was to blame for their father.

"Tessa and I...we've been fighting. Almost none stop for months...she won't even talk to me civilly anymore...and I know Willa hears it. Half the time she won't even let me near our daughter out of spite," he growled out.

"Michael..."

"It's my fault though...I drown myself in my work and don't come home. Even during Tessa's last heat I stayed at the office..." he said dropping his eyes. Luc closed his, letting his head drop back.

"You need to start talking Michael...you need to take care of your mate and your daughter. We need our brother back...Castiel needs your support," Luc said softly. Michael nodded, dropping his head into his hands.

"You're not alone Michael..we're here," he cooed, rubbing his older brother's back as he cried it out.

* * *

Castiel didn't realize he was glancing around almost frantically when he felt the gentle press of Dean at his back. Lips trailed up the side of his neck to kiss behind his ear.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist almost too tightly. Castiel needed it, pulling him in even more.

"I don't know..." he replied. Searching out his sister, he found her glancing around just as frantically as he had been. She met his eyes and rushed over, without a word grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house. Dean seemed to just know and let him go without hesitation. Gabriel was next to them as they found Luc and Michael on the back steps of the house. Castiel froze, staring at the mess that was their oldest brother.

"Mike..." Luc called out, shaking his arm a bit. Michael raised his head and gasped, trying to pull himself together.

"What happened?" Keelie whispered, moving forward to sit on the other side of him. Michael shook his head, only to stop and stare up at Castiel.

"I'm so sorry Castiel...I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Michael whispered, shooting off the steps to hug him tightly. Cas gasped and hugged him back, not really knowing what was going on. He knew his brother had been different...and insulted him on several occasions but nothing to warrant this kind of reaction. He gently pushed his brother away only to hold his breath when he dropped to his knees, baring the side of his neck.

"Michael...what..." he started but Luc held up his hand.

"Tell him Mike..."

The words spilled from Micheal's mouth, everything that he had felt over the past few years. Guilt at not protecting him, shame that he was their family Alpha and couldn't keep him safe from even Crowley. Fear that he couldn't make their dad proud and on and on...Castiel's eyes were burning and he tried to stop him several times but Michael kept going. Things he had been keeping back for so long just exploded into the air.

"I never meant to hurt you Castiel...never meant to disrespect or degrade you in front of the others. You are the best of us...the strongest...and Gods I am so sorry..." Michael said, the exhaustion finally showing in his eyes. Castiel swallowed hard and hugged his brother, a sob breaking out when his other siblings clambered to join.

They held each other for what seemed like forever, their once shattering familial bond settling itself back into place. There was a clearing of a throat that finally broke them apart. His siblings moved, allowing him to see Dean, smiling warmly at them.

"I didn't want to interrupt but...we just got word that Colorado will be pulling up any minute now...and I know Cas wouldn't want to miss them," he said softly. Castiel smiled at him, turning to kiss Micheal's cheek.

"I love you Michael...and I don't blame you for anything," he said sternly. Michael nodded cupping Castiel's face in his hands to kiss his forehead. They managed to untangle themselves before standing, Michael needing Luc to stay steady. He shared a look with all of them before taking Dean's hand. Following him to the front of the house.

"You ok?" Dean asked against his ear. Castiel pulled him in close, snuggling his face into his neck to take a deep breath.

"I'm better now..." he replied.

* * *

Before long, the unfamiliar cars began to pull into the lot, bringing new scents with them. The Tillamook clan always had one scent in common...and that was the smell of freshly turned soil and burnt apple wood. It always lingered in their skin underneath each individual one they all carried. Colorado brought with it a fresher, spring time scent. One of fresh rain.

The wolves around him scented the air, growling slightly in appreciation. Castiel smiled, moving to take his place next to Dean in front and center. He stifled a gasp as Dean quickly switched them, allowing him to take the lead. He smiled brightly up at Dean, wanting to argue but he was quickly silenced with a gentle snap of teeth at his neck.

The new pack of wolves slowly got out of their cars, glancing around curiously at the massive structures that was their home. Finally, he saw their pack master wrangle them closer and make their way over, a bright smile on her face. Castiel took a few steps closer, a huge grin on his face as well.

"Castiel...it's so good to see you," she said holding out her hand. Castiel took in a calming breath and gripped her arm, sharing a knowing look with her. She had fought and tore her way to the top. Castiel had to fight to protect what was his...they were kindred spirits in a way.

"Jody...I'm so glad you're here," Castiel said with a soft laugh. She nodded, pulling him in for a warm embrace. The wolves around them sent up howls, sending up chills up his arms.

"Come, meet my mate," he said leading her closer to Dean.

"Jody Mills, this is Dean Winchester," he said. Dean made him so proud by gripping her arm just as he had. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about but still...made him proud none the less.

"I've heard so much about you Dean, hopefully you won't let either of us down," Jody quipped with a raised brow. Dean chuckled, nodding a little.

"I hope so too. Welcome to Tillamook," Dean said. Jody nodded, gesturing for a couple to come forward.

"This is my second, Annie and my daughter Alex. My Beta and a few other Alphas stayed behind," Jody said gesturing to the two women behind her. Annie was a tough as nails Alpha but always had a sweet smile on her face. Alex was shy, always trying to hide behind her long dark hair.

"Nice to meet you both...and I hope you all feel welcome here. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. My second is Benny Lafitte and my beta is Sam, my younger brother. Either of them, along with Castiel can speak for me," Dean said. Jody smiled with a little nod. Castiel bit his lip and watched as the their packs started to intermingle, the whole group heading towards the bonfire in the woods behind the houses.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so this has literally been sitting on my desktop for almost 2 weeks...gotta love that time of year of sickness!

Warnings: there will major smut near the end of this chapter, wolfxwolf and wolfxhuman action. If it's not something you want to read, i'll put a caution right before it.

Just FYI: **Banrion** means "queen" in irish. I'm lazy and use Google Translate for everything.

* * *

After the initial introductions were made, everyone made their way along the dirt path past the grouping of trees. The clearing where their bon fire and cooking pits were stood just beyond it. The trees surrounding the area created a perfect circle, the grass lush with two distinct areas of rich dirt. The clearing was large enough to not feel like everyone was bumping into each other but not too big to create an uncomfortable distance. Standing right in the center of the clearing were a pile of huge boulders, the one in the forefront flat and smooth on the top. It was where the Conri and Anamchara would stand, addressing their pack before the runs.

Before the grouping of stones, stood the old cooking pits. There were three in total and most of the time on smaller runs, only two of them would be in use. Now, all three burned brightly and the delicious smells of roasting meat filled the air. After Samuel's execution, Bobby gladly took up the role. Castiel wasn't the only one to admit and comment about the meat tasting sweeter...less bitter.

To the right of the center, stood their bon fire, a structure of piled up wood reaching up about 6 feet. The ground was soft to their bare feet and would become almost muddy with their dancing. The drummers called out excitedly after hurrying over with their instruments, the rhythm almost playful and teasing at first. Castiel grinned, knowing that it wouldn't take long for the beats to pick up, easing every one of their wolves to the surface. His was almost sluggish, almost buried down underneath the growing heat in his belly.

He glanced around the area, taking in a deep breath of all the glorious smells wafting around him. It was so comforting, he almost didn't hear the cry breaking out in the night air. He blinked his eyes open, turning to see Ruby crashing into Meg's arms; both girls laughing. Adam and Hael followed behind her, soft smiles as they were greeted with open arms. Dean and Sam engulfed their adopted brother with their huge arms, barking out laughs when Adam tried to wriggle free.

If Castiel remembered correctly, it was almost two years ago when Hael and Adam decided to join Ruby in going to the University of Colorado. Castiel didn't want to admit it, but he was rather jealous of them but agreed whole heartedly with their decision. Dean and several others were worried but the reminder of their friends surrounding them eased their fears. Hael was smiling at them until her grayish eyes found him and quickly ran over. Castiel grinned and hugged her tightly, her soft muted Beta scent filling his nose.

"How are you Castiel?" she asked once pulling away. Castiel tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and bit his lip.

"I'm good...how is school?" he asked. Hael beamed up at him and he almost didn't catch the almost shy glance she gave towards Adam who was still wresting with his brother's. He raised a brow but she only bit her lip, shaking her head.

"It's going very well. Castiel...there is something I wish to speak with you about...but maybe tomorrow?" she asked. Castiel held his breath, letting it out slowly.

"I may be...indisposed for the next several days..."

"Oh! I can't believe I almost didn't catch it!" Hael laughed, her cheeks warming a bit. Castiel felt his own blush and grinned. She rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Later then...have a good run Castiel," she said hurrying away before he could say anything more. He watched her join up with his sister and Samandriel who both hugged her excitedly. Everyone was almost here...they were only missing a few people...one of which would probably never come back. Castiel swallowed down the quickly forming knot in his throat and brushed away thoughts of Balthazar.

Someone shouted and he turned to see Ellen and Jo sauntering their way into the circle. Castiel couldn't help himself, he rushed over and nearly tackled Ellen into the ground. Besides Mary, Ellen had quickly turned into something of a second mother to him. The two women were almost ruthless in their ways to take care of him and his children...and he was more than grateful for it. He rarely ever thought of Naomi anymore...not when he had Ellen and Mary to obliterate her place as "mom".

"Hey there kiddo...how are the pups?" she asked patting the side of his face once he pulled away. As if on que, tiny hands were suddenly reaching up for her. Leeloo, Oz, Chuckles and little Henry were all making grabbing motions at her. Ellen barked out a laugh, swooping in to grab up Henry first. She kissed all over his face until he was laughing brightly.

"As you can see...they're good," Castiel laughed, reaching out to pet his own daughter's hair. She raised those gorgeous green eyes up at him and giggled, her arms wrapping around his leg.

"I miss being around them...and stop pouting I miss most of you guys as well," Ellen grinned. Castiel laughed as many of the other wolves complained. Ellen grabbed up Oz in her other arm and allowed for Chuckles to climb up on her back. Her eyes shined with overwhelming happiness as she carried them all closer to the circle. Castiel knelt down, kissing his daughter's cheek who was watching Ellen with appraising eyes.

"Hey...you ok?" Castiel asked rubbing her tummy. She nodded, pecked his nose and took off running after them.

"She gets that intense stare from you," Jo said from behind him. He raised back up and gave her a smile before hugging her. It was known that several years ago...he and Jo never saw eye to eye and weren't' friends...but they would work together regardless. Once their second club, Blue Moon, was built...Jo and her mother volunteered to stay in Eugene to make sure things were going well. Jo had matured...grown into her own skin as an Alpha during that year...quickly becoming the "manager" of Blue Moon. Tara, the human hunter worked with her in keeping things running smoothly. Ellen would spend weeks at a time there, stocking Jo with needed supplies and checking up on her daughter. Castiel rather liked the woman Jo became and was damn proud to call her a friend now.

"It's good to have you back home Castiel," she said softly in his ear. He nodded and kissed her cheek as he pulled away, Jo grabbing at his forearm to give him a gentle squeeze.

"I'm more than happy to be back,"

* * *

"Castiel only told me so much about how your pack started..." Jody started, walking side by side with Dean. He chewed on the inside of his mouth and nodded, just the mere mention of his mate sent a wave of warmth through his chest.

"Well...it actually started with a small family...the Campbells. They came to Oregon, fell in love with the Tillamook forest and claimed it as theirs. My great grandfather, William, and his parents, joined the Campbells a few years after they moved here. They created the first pack of joined families...from there it grew. Originally, there were three solid families...Campbells, Winchesters and Singers...after the wars Bobby was the only one left of his immediate family. He's actually married to Ellen Harvelle," Dean explained pointing over to the spit fire of a woman, "...her husband was killed by a hunter when she was pregnant with her daughter Jo. Anyway, she ran and Bobby found her hiding in a cave. He took care of them and ended up staying with us. He adopted Jo and eventually mated Ellen...so when my father became Conri, his family name became a strong one again," Dean said with a proud smile. Jody grinned, her eyes becoming a bit watery at the mention of Ellen's slain husband. Dean cleared his throat but before he could say anything Jody interrupted.

"How did Castiel's family fit in?"

"My great grandfather was...well...he was a prick. For some reason, he thought it was ok to judge other families...and even be cruel to Omegas. It's...rumored that he played extremely dirty when he challenged the Campbell Conri at the time. I don't know if it's true...but my grandpa, Henry, hated it...wanted it changed. So when William fell during one of the wars, Henry became our new Conri...and instilled new laws. Our pack thrived from it...and continued to do so when my father took his place. Chuck Novak...was a strange man. Completely acted like a Theta but managed somehow to present as an Alpha. He was quirky, intelligent...and absolutely adored his family. His wife, Naomi was horrible...but Chuck never looked at his children differently. My dad...I think he fell in love with his oddness...he didn't even ask questions when he accepted Chuck's want to join the pack," Dean said, his throat getting a bit tight. Jody frowned up at him and he swallowed it down, turning watery eyes towards his mate. Castiel stood on the other side of the bon fire engrossed in a conversation with Jo, Ash and Gabriel.

"What...what happened?" Jody whispered. Dean let out a humorless laugh, his hand smoothing down his face.

"It's...a really long story...but in the end...Naomi turned on her family and Chuck was murdered by those...were-hyenas," Dean whispered. Jody hissed, her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh my..." she whispered. Her eyes searched out for Castiel, a small smile growing on her face as her back straightened, almost beaming with pride, "You have a very strong...compassionate and selfless mate Dean..." she said softly. Dean nodded, his lips pressed tight together. There was no denying it...Castiel had been greatly cherished just like his father when he was younger. And now he was the reason why they were doing so well...he gave them all hope that things would get better. Even if it was a single smile or just a mere touch...he instilled it in every one of them.

"I know...that's why I'm not afraid to admit that he runs this pack...I'm just the pretty muscle," he laughed. Jody's face broke out into huge smile as she gently rubbed his arm.

"And that's why things will work out beautifully between our packs...and why I want us to be allies...family," she said, her brown eyes shifting into a dark swirl of red and gold. Dean sucked in a breath, reaching out for her forearm, his own eyes glowing as well. Jody grasped his arm, giving him a single nod.

"Welcome to the family Jody Mills," Dean whispered almost in awe.

* * *

A nervous energy spread out through the pack and Castiel turned to quickly find Dean and Jody staring at each other. He gasped, about to run over when they reached for the others arm, the tension nearly suffocating them. He heard Dean's voice...and when that single word family was said...the wolves were silent for a split second only to raise their heads. The night erupted in howls and barks, sending chills straight down Castiel's spine.

"You did it Cassie..." Gabe whispered in his ear. He turned to gaze at his brother and was relieved to see tears in his eyes as well. Castiel grabbed his hand and squeezed, his head shaking a bit.

"No...we did it...all of us," he said softly. Gabriel grinned and raised his head up to join the baying wolves.

The resounding beats of the drums suddenly got louder bringing everyone's attention back towards the circle of gracefully dancing bodies. He and Gabriel turned to watch their pack members dance, the deep vibrations working their way straight into Castiel's chest. He let his eyes close, his head tilting back as the sparks of electric raced along his veins, the soul of his wolf waking up slowly. It stretched out, spreading out along his skin until they were almost one. Castiel opened his eyes, glancing over at Gabriel who had been doing the same thing. His natural hazel eyes melting into the burnt golden hue. They gave each other a nod before making their way over to the circle, the hum of everyone's energy spilling over Castiel's skin. A soft moan left his lips as he let his head dip back, his body moving to the beat of the drums.

Warm strong hands touched at his sides and he bit his lip, instantly leaning back to press up against his mate's almost fever induced body. Dean's arms wrapped around him as his face pressed into the crook of his neck, teeth just grazing at his pulse point. The heat that had been curling in the pit of his stomach steadily for the past few days pulsed, spreading through out his veins, lighting him on fire. He groaned, raising up his arms to dig his fingers into the back of Dean's neck, the press of his mate's arousal against his lower back making him shiver.

"Let's get this started baby," Dean growled in his ear, teeth nipping at his neck. Castiel nodded eagerly, not able to help grinding back against his mate. Dean moaned, biting down on his skin. It wasn't hard enough to make him bleed, but enough to make Castiel still, his heart beating almost frantically. Dean pulled away and turned him, tilting his face up to accept a chaste kiss.

"Come on," Dean grinned, taking his hand to go towards the large stones in the center of their circle. The drumming picked up in volume and rhythm making both of them stop to glance up at the moon. It was at it's peak, the connection they felt towards it strengthening as their wolves bayed from within, wanting out. Dean chuckled, tugging his hand towards the stones to get their run started.

* * *

Dean swallowed hard, his nerves rising to the surface. He never go over the anxious feeling of standing before his pack. John tried to give him pointers but they never worked. The only thing that calmed him was the constant warm presence of his mates hand on his back.

He took in a deep breath, holding it as his eyes closed and the wolf slid right at the cusp. There was a soft growl next to him and he couldn't help grinning when Castiel nuzzled at his shoulder. Cas's heat was about to break through and Dean couldn't wait. He took his mate's hand and kissed his open palm before he headed towards the stones, their pack members moving to stand before them. Once he took his place, the entire pack dropped to their knee, their heads tilted to the left. Dean took a moment before showing them same respect. It was quiet, the only sounds coming from the wind picking up around them and the soft hums of need to phase.

"Please rise my family," Dean's voice projected out, sounding even powerful to his own ears. The nerves were still there but they were slowly melting away, "Five years ago...we were in shambles...almost broken. But now, we stand here, stronger than we have ever been. We have so much to celebrate on this Harvest Moon...and much to thank our Gods for. We have a new family joining us...we have the beautiful sounds of pups...and more are on their way," Dean laughed glancing over at Krissy who was grinning ruefully up at him. Gabriel blushed but stole a kiss from his mate's lips. The wolves joined in the laughter, some letting out affectionate yips.

"Castiel," Dean called out before kneeling down on both knees. The entire pack followed his lead just as Castiel along with Keelie and Pam moved to stand in front of the stone structure. Keelie had a large wooden bowl in her hands that she held out for her brother after he centered himself. Pam pulled the cork out of a glass jar she'd been holding and poured the contents in the bowl. Castiel lit a match and dropped it in, a billow of smoke instantly rising up. The wolves took deep pulls of the mixture and each one of them grumbled low in their throats, almost like a roaring purr.

"We thank our Gods for continuing to watch over us, protect and guide us. We give this offering of our own Harvest in deep gratitude of everything we have achieved," Castiel said, his voice soft but still resonated loud enough for all of them to hear. Dean couldn't help smiling, sending up his own silent prayer of thanks. It was a few moments before the fire burned out and Castiel took the bowl over to their bon fire, dumping the remnants into the flames. Dean waited until Castiel joined him up on the stone before standing to his feet, giving his mate a gentle kiss.

"Be safe and look out for each other," Dean called out. There was a chorus of yips and the air around them became tight almost hard to breathe. Several of the wolves couldn't wait to phase and did so right then, tearing the earth to run through the trees. The rest fled in all directions, some in groups several by themselves. Dean watched Gabriel give Krissy a kiss before joining Keelie, Garth, Sam and Jess. Dean felt a slight wave of disappointment of not being able to join them but hands were wrapping around him, fingers sliding under his shirt to graze at skin. He groaned and tilted his head back to rest against Castiel's.

"Let's go Conri," Cas growled in his ear. The warmth at his back quickly disappeared and he snarled, turning to see his mate grinning at him as he jumped off the stone. Dean let the space between them grow for only a bit more before he was jumping off and chasing his mate into the woods.

* * *

Castiel couldn't help but letting out a peal of laughter when he felt Dean catch up to him, nearly tackling him into the grass. They weren't far from the compound and it confused him for a bit until Dean tugged on his hand, leading him somewhere. He tried to not let himself think to much about why they were still in their human skins or where Dean was leading him. His mate was running side by side with him and that was rare. He was usually chased, which he really didn't mind at all.

Dean took a sharp left and Castiel caught up with him only to skid to a halt when he realized where he was.

"Dean...what...what are we doing here?" Castiel asked, almost afraid to raise his voice. The place where the bodies had been found all those years ago was still a sore subject. Castiel had tried to make it better...but it was still greatly avoided. Dean gave him a warm smile, his fingers weaving through Castiel's to gently pull him closer. He opened his mouth to ask again when he caught the scent.

"Oh my...when..." Castiel gasped. Bright blue flowers were everywhere, clustering together especially in the spots where the blood had tainted the ground. Castiel bit his lip hard and scooped down to grab at one of the flowers, taking a strong pull of its scent. He turned towards Dean and grinned, his mate had moved right up behind him without him noticing. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, his face nuzzling into his neck.

"This was all you baby...don't ever doubt yourself again," he murmured, his soft lips trailing up and down his neck and jaw. Castiel nodded, lifting his hand up to let the wind carry off the petals. He bit his lip unable to stifle the giggle when his heat spiked, nearly breaking all the way through this time. Dean's chest rumbled and he was suddenly pressed up against a tree, his mate sucking marks into his neck.

"Dean...not here...come on. We haven't even phased yet you silly wolf," Castiel grinned pushing his mate away easily. Dean grinned wide and phased without another word. Castiel caught sight of the large swell of Dean's arousal and shuddered hard. Dean barked at him with impatience and Castiel quickly phased before tearing off. He figured that they'd go to the waterfall again but Dean had other plans. He was gently nipped at and he had to follow Dean...it was a little disappointing (he rather enjoyed being chased and tackled).

*****************************Skip************************************

They ran fast and chased each other until a small cabin came into sight. It was about an hour away from the compound and pretty far out from where the others usually ran. Castiel gave Dean a yip of approval and suddenly found himself being chased for real this time. He nearly stumbled when his heat slammed full force into him. Letting out a loud howl, Dean sped up, tackling him. They rolled in the grass until Dean had him pinned, his teeth sinking into the fur of his neck.

Castiel whimpered loudly, raising his ass up to present to his Alpha. Dean growled in his ear before biting him again, his cock head nudging at his entrance a few times before sinking right into him. Castiel sank his claws into the dirt and growled back at his mate when he was fully sheathed. Dean nuzzled at his neck as his hips thrusted slowly a few times, letting Castiel adjust to him. Once Castiel whimpered Dean became relentless. Digging his back claws into the earth, his hips were frantic, setting a pounding rhythym. Castiel howled, letting Dean have his way with him. It wasn't long before he felt the swell of his mate's knot and he pushed back against it, needing it to fill and stretch him. He needed to be filled...needed his mates pups to stretch his empty stomach. Castiel was shaking and couldn't help phasing back into his human skin. He cried out as Dean's hips moved even faster, spurred on at the idea of fucking his "human". Castiel spread his legs farther apart and rolled his hips back, loving how good it felt, the rough slide of his mate's cock inside his ass. It made his slick nearly pour down the back of his legs and he groaned, his body so hungry for his mates seed.

"Come on Dean...knot me properly...need your babies," Cas panted, turning glowing eyes to look at his Mate over his shoulder. Dean roared, biting on the back of Castiel's neck as his knot pushed through the ring of muscle. Castiel screamed at the first shot of cum into him, it was hot and soothed his heat to slow burning embers. He didn't realize he had cum as well, his entire body spasming with the aftershocks. Dean licked at the fresh mark on his neck, the fur tickling his skin slowly disappearing.

**********************End******************

"Mmm...I love getting to fuck you in wolf form," Dean chuckled, rutting against him. Castiel whimpered, his chest pressing into the ground as Dean continued to grind into him. It was messy and so very filthy but Castiel loved it. Dean stroked his soft cock a few times, making him gasp and squirm against his knot.

"Fuck...feels so good baby," Dean moaned not being able to help himself from pulling very gently at his knot. Cas whimpered, his whole body jerking back with each tug. After a few minutes of teasing, Dean finally eased them on their sides, his limbs wrapping protectively around his body to keep him warm. Castiel snuggled back against him, pulling his arms even tighter.

"Do you want another girl...or boy?" Castiel asked softly. Dean was kissing his shoulder and neck when he hummed.

"I honestly don't care...He or She will be ours and I can't wait to see you pupped up again," Dean sighed happily. Castiel grinned turning his face to get a kiss before closing his eyes. He fell asleep pretty quickly and didn't even realize the knot had gone down. When his eyes fluttered open a few hours later they were in a very comfortable bed with a giant nest of pillows and comforters. Castiel bit his lip and snuggled further into his mate's arms, taking advantage of the moment of clarity he had before his heat would spike again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few chapters are going to be all about the characters reconnecting before I start introducing the next story line. If there is a specific character you would like to see, just let me know ok?

Warning: Mentions of past abuse/rape

* * *

Dean gripped onto Castiel's hips, his head digging back into the nest of pillows under him. His mate was shaking and crying out with each thrust up into him. It was day three of Castiel's heat and Dean could smell it growing fainter. Both of them wanted to take advantage of every second of this heat. The mere thought of having another pup was driving Dean crazy, wanting it more than the need to breathe. He growled up at his mate and flipped them easily, driving his hips in a maddening pace.

Castiel's eyes were glowing as his high pitched mewls got louder, trails of sweat running down his neck and chest. His mate was beautiful like this, glowing and completely wrung out. His fingers could barely get a grip into Dean's skin with how slick their bodies were. Dean let out a loud growl when claws sunk into the fleshier part of his back, spurring his hips on roughly. The legs of the bed had already broken off, exploding into splinters on their second day...so the frame was going no where. It kinda made Dean sad, he rather liked the sound of the headboard slapping against the wall.

"Dean! Deeper...Dean I need you deeper please," Castiel gasped, the thud of his heart echoing in Dean's ears. The Alpha swallowed hard as he managed to get one of Castiel's legs on his shoulder. At the first thrust Castiel screamed out a yes, his claws digging even further into Dean's back. He took it as a good sign and sped up, the swell of his knot rapidly growing as his mate got closer.

"Mmm...so close, oh Gods I'm so close!" Castiel whimpered, his hair completely drenched with sweat. Dean nodded and kept driving into him, refusing to let out a howl until his mate gave him a pretty scream. It was right there, right on the edge. Dean grinned, reaching low to massage at his mate's balls. Castiel flailed, screaming loud as he came long and hard up their chests. Dean threw back his head and howled, the sound reverberating along the wood walls of their cabin. His knot caught in his mate's tight heat and both shuddered, their arms wrapping around the other so tight they could hardly breathe.

"Fuck Cas...that..." Dean breathed, barely able to get words out through the exhausted haze settling over him. Cas barely made a sound, only hummed as his claws slowly withdrew out of his skin.

"M'sorry," he slurred through a moan. Dean chuckled leaning up away from his mate on shaky arms. Castiel was a mess, 100% debauched and sated. Dean kissed his chapped lips slowly as he maneuvered them around to where he was laying on his back. Castiel slumped over on his chest, both of them wincing at the subtle pull of his knot.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked softly his fingers ghosting up and down Cas's back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His mate shivered, reaching out clumsily for the blanket to cover them back up with. Dean grinned, he had woken up from their brief nap to Cas riding him, his mouth spread wide in a huge yawn. Seeing his mate no longer nervous or shy about his heats made his wolf sing.

"Good...I think this heats going to be my shortest one," Castiel sighed. Dean frowned moving his head to kiss Castiel's forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...the one before lasted an entire week...this one's almost done..." Cas said simply. Dean frowned even more before a huge smile broke out.

"Wait does that..."

"Shhhh...don't jinx it...we won't know for sure until a few weeks anyway," Castiel yawned. Dean bit his lip hard as he hugged Castiel tightly to his chest. Both of them promptly fell asleep tangled in the sheets and each other until the next flare that didn't come until two hours later.

* * *

Samandriel smiled down at his daughter as she slept in a puppy pile with the other little ones. Leeloo had watched over them until her eyes blinked slowly closed, her muzzle snuggling into her best friend's belly. The final run of the night was just about to start but he couldn't tear himself away...but he managed to anyway. He had promised to join Benny tonight anyway.

Guilt tore it's way through him as he walked through the halls of the main house. He felt so guilty...and so damn selfish. When they first got together, Benny had been so scared of Samandriel not being able to take his baggage where it was actually the other way around. Samandriel knew he was useless...if not almost loosing Rhia proved it...loosing their second pup definitely did. It had wrecked him...and Benny was so good to him...almost too good. Samandriel kept waiting for him to leave, to abandon him but he never did. Not even after Samandriel holed himself up in their house, refusing to come out unless it was to aid Castiel in something.

And now Benny had to resort to begging Samandriel to come running with him? He knew it wasn't fair to him...and it wasn't fair that he couldn't stand being without the tonic...even when he wasn't in heat. It was extremely rare for an Omega to become pregnant without a knot...but Castiel had with Leeloo. His friend tried to reassure him that it was just chance...that Dean being in wolf form had done it. Still...Samandriel couldn't take that chance.

He knew Benny wanted more children, he could read it on his face every time the little ones were close or someone else in their pack pupped. He even caught his mate staring almost longingly at Krissy's swollen stomach. Jealousy boiled his blood and he had gotten so angry with himself and at his mate, he wouldn't even talk to him. Rhia, who he was convinced was going to be an Alpha like her father, had sensed it, climbing into the bed with him whining. He had hugged her close, crying his frustrations into her hair.

Samandriel didn't like living like this...he wanted to be open and carefree but that last hurdle blocked him. Growing ever higher each time he got just enough courage to jump over it.

There was a slight wind in the air as his pack mates ran all over the place, not even caring that the moon wasn't even out yet. It made him smile as he sat down on the step watching them fondly. He was aware of someone staring at him but he made no move to budge from his seat. That someone moved from their hiding spot and sat down almost tentatively next to him. He finally turned his head to see one of the new Omegas smiling shyly at him.

"Hi Ava," he said returning the smile. She bit her lip before turning to watch the others. Her and Nancy had stayed behind, too nervous to run with all the strangers milling about. Samandriel understood perfectly...it had taken him until the second night to feel comfortable shifting.

"Nancy and Tracy have both decided to join the pack," Ava said softly, her arms hugging her knees close. Samandriel glanced over at her, keeping silent. She let out a long sigh before turning to face him.

"Is it really safe here for...us?" she asked, her eyes widening. Samandriel knew what she was implying and before he could register what he was doing, his head was nodding almost vehemently.

"Of course it is...this place...is probably the safest place to be...what made you think otherwise?" he asked. Ava gave him another knowing look before her eyes lowered.

"I don't know...I heard that the Alpha's here almost took you when you got your first heat?" she said softly. Samandriel bristled at that, his face growing hot with not only embarrassment but anger. Yeah it had been hazy and all he could focus on was the intense feeling of emptiness...but he remembered the Alpha's circling him.

They had made no move towards him...they even had backed away when Benny picked him up.

"Who...who told you this?" he asked with a forced laugh. She raised wide eyes, shaking her head. Samandriel frowned, reaching out to tap her chin. It was something Castiel, Benny and even Dean had to do to himself many times. It was a simple, gentle reminder he didn't have to cower or lower himself for others. Ava gave him a hesitant smile, her hand reaching out for the one touching her chin.

"It was one of the older women? The one who takes care of the children a lot?" she said. Samandriel frowned...usually it was Mary and Ellen who took to taking care of the pups. But why would they bring up something like this to a new member of the pack? Unless Ava had overheard the conversation...and probably the wrong part of it. He sighed, turning to face her.

"Ava, listen. I know...it's hard to believe but the Alpha's here, they won't touch you. Yeah they're driven by their needs as well when an Omega or a woman go into their heats...that's just normal. I was scared too, thinking that this whole thing was too good to be true. But when I went into my first one, the Alpha's stayed back. The only one who tried to come close was Benny. He hadn't been my mate yet but I chose him," Samandriel explained. Ava nodded, her breath coming out slowly as her eyes closed. He watched the tension in her shoulders finally release just before her eyes opened again.

"I was taken against my will with our last pack...it had been my first heat so I didn't remember much of it but...the Alpha's kept talking about how they couldn't wait for my next one...that I was to become a new favorite for the line..." she said thickly. Samandriel groaned, quickly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"When Nancy got hers...Tracy couldn't take it anymore. Her family...they kept telling her to act more like an Alpha should...to take what belonged to them and whatever. The night they were planning on breaking in Nancy...Tracy got us out. It is hard to believe sometimes...that an Alpha could think past their knots...and that we can find someone to actually feel...happy and safe with," a few tears fell from Ava's eyes and Samandriel's chest squeezed, "I'm gonna stay too," she said with a growing smile.

They sat and hugged for awhile until Ava pulled away, getting up to join some of the wolves disappearing through the trees. They happily let her join and he watched all of them phase. There was a stirring in his belly, an anxious feeling rising until he was up and running, tearing at the earth with his feet. He took a sharp left when he caught Benny scent, phasing quickly to run faster. He finally found his mate standing by the lake where they had shared their first kiss. He let out a yip, phasing back just in time to crash into his mate's open arms, sending them both crashing into the water.

"Whoa...cher...what," Benny laughed after they surfaced. Samandriel wrapped around him, kissing all over his face, finally settling on his lips. Benny hummed, holding him close. Samandriel couldn't get close enough, he parted his lips moaning as Benny's tongue filled his mouth. He still needed more, almost frantic for it. Benny pulled away gasping for air, his hands cupping the sides of his face.

"Angel...what's going on?" Benny asked, his face scrunching with worry. It made Samandriel whine low in his throat...it ripped his heart to pieces that Benny was showing concern that his mate was showing affection. It wasn't supposed to be like this...he wasn't supposed to make his mate think something was wrong when he wanted a kiss...or a mere touch.

"Benny...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please...I'm sorry," Samandriel gasped, tears burning the back of his eyes. Benny cooed at him, hugging him tighter to his chest.

"Hey, hey...Alfie...talk to me baby..." Benny growled out, his fingers squeezing the back of his neck. The growing anxiety in his chest stilled enough for him to breathe but he still wasn't close enough to his mate.

"I can't live like this anymore...this wall between us...I can't...don't leave me Benny...please," Samandriel cried frantically trying to press their bodies closer. Benny gasped, his fingers diving into his hair. His mate's scent got stronger and he buried his face into his neck, taking deep pulls of it. It began to soothe him, relaxing his clinging fingers.

"Samandriel...I'm not gonna leave you...ever. Whatever it is that made you think that...I'm sorry. I love you cher," Benny said softly turning his head to kiss him. Samandriel whined again and allowed for Benny to open his lips for his tongue. He was vaguely aware of being walked out of the water and being lowered to lay down on the soft grass. Benny pulled away just enough to lock eyes with him, his fingers tracing the edges of his face slowly. Samandriel stayed silent, only emitting soft sighs when lips or fingers brushed along his flushed skin.

It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky did they move from their spot in the grass, Benny's back against a tree as his arms cradled Samandriel close. He didn't understand what changed but he could feel the band aid being pulled away from his old wounds...and they were closing, healing properly now. The gaping hole in his heart where their lost baby sat was healing as well...there would always be a huge scar there but it was becoming easier to breathe.

Samandriel sat up slowly, his hand raising to cup the side of Benny's face, "I...I want to try again..." he whispered. Benny's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

"Are you sure?" Benny asked. Samandriel smiled and bit his lip, leaning in to catch the almost trembling lips with his own.

"Yes...my heat won't be for a while but...I do want to try..." he answered. Benny let out a strangled noise burying his face into the crook of his neck. Samandriel swallowed hard as his fingers massaged the back of his mate's neck.

* * *

_~ One Day Ago ~_

Micheal's hands were wringing together, the nerves wracking every cell in his body. After his initial talk with Lucifer...and Castiel had left him almost strung out. He was scared to approach Tessa like this...afraid she might close up around him even more. He never understood why he became like this...how he could go from a loving mate to abusive...just voicing out loud and admitting he had abandoned Tessa on her last heat made him feel like a monster.

There were only a few hours left until the run started and he had to clear things up...he had built up a wall so high against everyone that when he screamed...no one could hear him. He would have to thank Lucifer later...for putting him in his place and knocking him right off that high pedestal. He was the only one placing this pressure on himself...no one else.

He swallowed hard and shucked off his _fancy _clothes that he had stupidly chosen to wore for the weekend. There were a pair of faded and torn jeans laid out on the bed and he stared down at them with a renewed heat. He would remind Tessa why she loved him...and why he agreed to mate with her in the first place. No one could compare to the connection that Castiel had with Dean...but he felt...that Tessa was his true mate. That he would rather die than be without her...or their daughter. He slowly pulled on the jeans and felt the wolf he always tried to bury down come ripping out, snarling at him for being kept imprisoned for so long. He caught his image in the mirror and let out a breathy laugh. The amber in his eyes swirling to life, more red than gold and his hair was a mess...but he looked more raw this way.

There was no more room for his nerves as he left one of the guest cabins, his chest heaving with each inhale of breath. He caught his mate's brief scent and followed it, his legs moving fast across the compound. There were little gasps as his pack mates caught sight of him in a way he hadn't been since he was a teenager.

"Whoa...is that Mikey?" he heard Gabriel hiss and he gave his younger brother a grin. The answering smile he got back was full of awe and made his wolf give out a happy grumbling noise. Tessa's scent was getting stronger and he finally found her. She was sitting with a group of people but was alone, the mask she constantly wore firmly in place. Thankfully, Willa was with the other pups and not glued to her mother's side. Everyone got quiet when they noticed him and Tessa tensed, raising those amazing hazel eyes up at him. He could see her wolf struggling behind her own walls, the little flashes of lilac pulling at the strings of his own animal.

"Tessa..." he growled out as he stalked around her, lowering himself down into a crouch at her feet. She was breathing heavily and her hands twitched in her lap, so badly wanting to reach out and touch his heated skin.

"Forgive me Tessa...I've treated you cruelly...I can't change what I have done...but I will be a better man...a better mate and father from now on," he said softly never once taking his eyes away from hers. She held her breath for a moment before that glorious vibrant purplish pink of her wolf came crashing all the way through.

"You swear?" she whispered, her voice tinged with a slight growl. Michael gave her an answering grumble and his arms were suddenly filled with his mate, her nose tracing up his neck scenting him deeply. He nipped at her sweet skin and pulled back almost roughly to crash their lips together. Tessa's lips were swollen and her finely applied lipstick smeared around her lips. It made him even hungrier for her but she held a finger to his mouth, her ruined mouth turning up into a sly grin.

"Will you chase me?" she asked biting down on her bottom lip. Michael groaned, pulling her body even closer to kiss her before letting go completely.

"Run..." he growled out, not once looking back at the very shocked looks he was getting as he tore after his mate.


End file.
